


Hilo rojo

by Ayann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haz del amor una elección no un destino.<br/><a href="http://s1328.photobucket.com/user/kkarlton1/media/Portadas/Hilo%20rojo_zpskiitjke2.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Para Sara Lain.
> 
> Harry Potter ©J.K. Rowling. Hilo rojo ©Αγάπη, si agradó, por favor, recomienda el link de la historia.

**α´**

**Κόκκινη**

.

_Ella durmió al calor de las masas y yo desperté queriendo soñarla; algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle que nunca sorteé las trampas del amor…_

De música ligera, Soda Stereo

.

Cokeworth no era una ciudad cosmopolita, de hecho el término ciudad no cuadraba en su descripción: un asentamiento apretado y laberíntico de adoquinadas construcciones bordeado por la mina de carbón al este, la fábrica de lana al sur y el hediondo río perdido entre riberas de maleza al oeste. Pero parecía ser el lugar ideal para una familia de clase media-baja, donde el trabajo no escaseaba y el estricto sistema escolar (establecido por el arzobispo de Chichester), constituían una esperanza a que aferrarse.

—¡Estúpida!

El grito incitó a las palomas a revolotear por los simétricos tejados; tras un fuerte portazo, un pequeño y escuálido niño cruzó la calle de La Hilandera, los pocos vecinos a esas horas de la mañana se limitaron a observarlo; nadie haría nada por Eileen Snape, menos por su extraño hijo, y el chico lo sabía.

«Todo va a estar bien», se mentía a sí mismo mientras corría. «Todo… va-a…», el aire pareció abandonarlo, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas no distinguieron un socavón y cayó, rodando por la ribera hasta las oscuras aguas. «¡Basta, por favor!», deseó cerrando los ojos, el apestoso líquido lo cubrió.

—¡Severus!

Snape abrió los ojos y el apasionado destello verde, tras las aguas, fue como una soga al cual asirse, extendió la mano, una más pequeña la tomó y jaló hacia arriba. Aunque Severus no era pesado el movimiento lo hizo caer sobre  _su salvación_.

—Lo siento —musitó apenado a escasos centímetros de una pecosa nariz, lentamente se separó.

Lily rió, contagiando a Severus. Por un momento los oscuros ojos del niño liberaron lágrimas de frustración y dolor, al notarlo la pelirroja se lanzó sobre él e inició una guerra de cosquillas.

Cuando las carcajadas se terminaron, los niños permanecieron sentados a la orilla del río, mirando el horizonte. De vez en cuando Lily flotaba margaritas hasta el cabello de Severus, adornándolo, los cabellos negros eran tan lacios que las flores terminaban resbalando, provocando una divertida risilla en la pelirroja.

—¿Crees que…? —empezó Snape. «¿…pueda ir a tu casa?», terminó en su mente.

—¿¡En Hogwarts encontremos hadas!? —completó Lily emocionada.

Severus esbozó una triste sonrisa, Lily era su única amiga, sin embargo, nunca había sido invitado al hogar de los Evans.

—Hadas y elfos —reveló, haciendo flotar un diente de león alrededor de Lily—, y te sirven pasteles de calabaza en el desayuno…

—¡Y en la cena de chocolate!

La niña tomó la flor y sopló, creando destellos multicolores. Severus la miró fascinado, Lily tenía menos de un año de haberse enterado de la existencia de la magia y la controlaba mejor que los niños sangre pura a quienes su madre llamaba primos. Snape tenía que ver en el gran avance de la pelirroja, con paciencia y entusiasmo le había enseñado  _todo_  sobre el mundo mágico.

—Y en la cena de chocolate —repitió feliz, tomando la mano izquierda de la niña entre las suyas.

Evans ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente, aunque era más sociable que Severus, el trabajo de su padre como inspector de seguridad en las fábricas de lana de Su Majestad le impedía hacerse de amigos.

—¡Lily!

La chillona voz de Petunia llegó hasta ellos, ambos alzaron la vista, en el puente a la zona norte de la ciudad, una enfurruñada preadolescente aguardaba por la pelirroja.

Lily suspiró, no comprendía la actitud de su hermana, habitualmente Petunia era amable con conocidos y extraños, pero a Severus lo detestaba.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sev —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Snape bajó la mirada a sus palmas abiertas, un hilo rojo amarrado a su dedo anular* izquierdo las cruzaba para terminar atado al dedo anular zurdo de Lily.

—Hasta mañana —susurró observando como el hilo se extendía conforme la pelirroja se alejaba. El encanto se rompió cuando una bola de lodo le dio en la frente, después siguieron muchas más.

—¡Raro! —gritaban entr chiquillos de diferentes edades, mientras lanzaban bolas de lodo y una que otra roca.

Severus se hizo ovillo, conteniendo las ganas de mandar un maleficio, conocía muchos y la manera de hechizar sin varita, pero si Tobías se enteraba ni él ni si madre verían la luz del día por mucho tiempo.

—Basta —murmuró Snape, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos—, por favor. —Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus ruegos una torrencial lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad, antes de que sus atacantes se alejaran siseó—:  _Mucus ad nauseam_.—Nadie lo culparía por el "resfriado" de los abusadores, sus labios dibujaron una retorcida sonrisa. Se levantó despacio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás la lluvia lo bañó por completo—. En Hogwarts será mejor —dijo esperanzado, el hilo en su dedo palpitó, lo observó sonriente, probablemente Lily estaría riendo y eso lo hacía feliz.

«Sólo los descendientes de Ricardo Corazón de León pueden ver y sentir el hilo del destino», las palabras de su difunta abuela resonaron en su cabeza. «¡Eres un Prince!, nunca te inclines ante nadie y no tengas miedo de amar a tu persona predestinada, pase lo que pase ella estará contigo».

—Ella estará conmigo —pronunció saboreando cada palabra, con paso calmo regresó a casa.

—¡Por Merlín, Severus! —exclamó Eileen cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a su hijo empapado y con magulladuras en la cara.

Severus sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una dentadura incompleta.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

A Eileen se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

«Si tan sólo…», se dijo a sí misma incapaz de completar la frase. Un golpe sordo en la sala la hizo estremecer, con rapidez envolvió al niño con su chalina y ordenó—: Sube a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí.

El niño elevó el rostro, de entre la cortina de pelo negro, sobre el rostro de su madre, pudo distinguir un ojo morado.

Otro golpe más fuerte, ambos saltaron y miraron a la sala.

—Sube.

—Pero mami…

—¡Y no salgas!

Severus apretó los puños, subió por las escaleras, antes de llegar al último escalón giró.

Tobías estaba parado bajo el dintel de la puerta de la sala, evidentemente borracho, con pesadez levantó la mano izquierda, los rayos del atardecer chocaron con su hilo rojo. El golpe volteó el rostro de Eileen, quien se cubrió con las manos y dejó a la vista su propio hilo unido al de su esposo.

—Tobías, por favor.

El hombre no escuchó súplicas, entre incoherencias y gruñidos se lanzó hacia ella.

Severus tapó su boca, parpadeando para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran, escapó a su habitación.

Los gritos pararon dos horas después, Severus se había mantenido en un rincón del armario, repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo iba a estar bien. El estómago le dolía por el hambre, pero no se atrevió a moverse. De pronto todo se volvió azul, él no era él, sino un gallardo príncipe bailando en un luminoso salón con el escudo de Hogwarts y una elegante pelirroja como pareja.

—Cariño. —La suave voz de su madre lo arrebató de la fantasía.

Despertó en su cama, con ropa seca y un plato de salado estofado en la mesa de noche.

Más pálida de lo normal, Eileen permanecía sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama.

—Perdóname —habló en voz baja. Severus quiso replicarle, pero la resequedad en su garganta se lo impidió—. Él nos ama Severus. Es el alcohol que lo desquicia. —Tomó al pelinegro entre sus brazos y lo acunó—. Él nos ama.

«Todo será mejor en Hogwarts », pensó Severus, aferrándose a su madre.

.

Más pronto de lo que Eileen hubiera deseado, madre e hijo se encontraron caminando por el andén 9 3/4

Emocionado por ir a Hogwarts, Severus no notó los cuchicheos a su alrededor, sin embargo, Eileen sí lo hizo.

El mundo mágico no comprendía porque la única hija de los Prince se casó con un muggle y, más impactante aún, enterarse por una breve nota en  _El profeta_. Había rumores de que Tobías Snape era tan o más acaudalado que los herederos de Ricardo y había quienes aseguraban que, a pesar de su fortuna, noble y pura descendencia, difícilmente un mago se casaría con la insípida de Eileen.

La señora Snape sonrió altiva, ella era poseedora de un don legendario y envidiado: Estaba casada con su alma gemela, nada podía igualarlo u opacarlo, ni siquiera el hecho de que Tobías se había bebido su fortuna.

Con la elegancia que caracterizaba a su extinta familia, Eileen caminó al tren.

—Disfruta de Hogwarts, cariño. —Depositó un beso en la frente del niño—. Es donde todos los sueños se cumplen.

La sonrisa de Severus fue luminosa.

—No te defraudaré —expresó el pequeño—, iré a la misma Casa que el abuelo.

—En Slytherin encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos, mi príncipe.

Severus hizo un mohín, él ya tenía a su verdadera y única amiga, no necesitaba más.

El silbido del tren anunció la pronta partida, el pequeño besó a su madre y corrió al vagón donde minutos antes había visto subir a Lily.

—En Hogwarts serás feliz —musitó Eileen, observando al Expreso desaparecer por el horizonte.

.

Conforme el tren avanzó también lo hicieron las estaciones; cinco otoños desdichados ignorados por la señora Snape. Severus guardó muy bien que, gracias a los Merodeadores, Hogwarts era una copia estilizada de lo que vivía en casa, con la diferencia de que Tobías no estaba ahí para azotarlo cada vez que le daba la gana, que su relación con Lily era un agotador estira y afloja por su pasión a las artes oscuras y su desprecio "sin argumento" por James Potter, y que por primera vez tenía amigos.

—El azul está de moda y no me enteré —burló Lucius Malfoy, catando una copa de vino en una de las mesas más apartadas de Las tres escobas.

Severus resopló molesto por la mención de los mechones azules en su cabellera.

—Los inútiles —gruñó tomando asiento.

La burla desapareció del rostro de Lucius, detestaba a los Merodeadores, pero siendo honesto el contraste de colores daba cierto toque de rebeldía al moreno.

—Te hicieron un favor —afirmó. Severus lo miró furioso—. ¿Se lo dijiste a Dumbledore?

—¿Serviría? —contestó Snape en tono hiriente—. Ni cuando eras prefecto pudiste hacer algo.

Un rayo cruzó los ojos grises.

—Pude haber hecho algo.

Snape tensó la mandíbula; en la Casa Slytherin era respetado y admirado, incluso por personas como Malfoy, mayor por seis años y ex estudiante.

—De hecho —continuó Lucius—, toda la Casa puede hacer algo.

Severus tuvo ganas de refutar. Tomó la cerveza de mantequilla y bebió despacio.

—¿Si ella no hubiera sido —masculló Snape— hija de muggles, cambiaría algo?

Elegantemente Lucius tomó la copa de vino tinto y la llevó a sus labios; no era una conversación nueva, pero era la primera vez que el pelinegro preguntaba sin rodeos.

—No.

La respuesta impactó a Severus. Malfoy aprovechó para observarlo: de facciones casi aristocráticas, largas pestañas y mirada penetrante, el adolescente frente a él era un diamante en bruto rodeado de un aura de sensualidad y misterio.

El rubio bebió, lo que diría no sería sencillo.

—Lily Evans es una bruja muy talentosa —declaró con cierto retintín. La boca de Severus se abrió—. Pero es una estúpida arribista que se cree mejor por tener altas calificaciones, la atención de los profesores y la de Potter.

Snape cerró la boca, el fin de los tiempos todavía podía esperar.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto una chiquilla?

—Desde que corres tras ella como si fueras su perro faldero.

—¿Y por eso…? —siseó entre dientes Snape, la entre mezclada emoción de furia y traición en el estómago—, ¿no hiciste nada?

—Eres un Prince —precisó Lucius—, uno de los magos más poderosos que he conocido, ¡un genio!, sumiso a los deseos de una…—Tragó las ganas de soltar "sangre sucia"—, chiquilla incapaz de abandonar el estúpido prejuicio Gryffindor por las artes oscuras y ponerle un alto a sus compañeros de Casa.

—Lily lo ha intentado…

—¡No la defiendas! —demandó Malfoy—. Si realmente ella lo quisiera este circo se hubiera acabado hace mucho.

Severus soltó una carcajada.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de ti.

Malfoy miró intensamente a los ojos negros.

—Si ella —pronunció arrastrando las palabras— hubiera demostrado preocupación por ti, incluso el Viejo hubiera intervenido. —Snape tuvo intenciones de argumentar que los Merodeadores no se detenían ni por Dumbledore, Lucius se le adelantó—: Por muy amante de los muggles y su repulsiva actitud por Slytherin, James Potter es un sangre pura, sabe que las artes oscuras son esenciales para un mago, sería absurdo de su parte ir contra lo que es, un guardián de la antigua religión y la ley de Merlín. Esto son sólo  _juegos de niños,_  Severus.

«¡Juego de niños!». El aludido apretó los labios. «Ajá, Remus Lupin convertido en lobo a punto de atacarme, un juego de niños». Contuvo las ganas de decirlo en voz alta; Dumbledore le había hecho jurar silencio y cuando rompió su promesa para contárselo a Lily, ella defendió a Remus y le recordó que James lo había salvado.

—Te guste o no —prosiguió el rubio— cuando Evans ponga un alto, James Potter se comportará a la altura del caballero que es, no importa si ella te elige a ti.

—Lily estará a mi lado —contestó Severus, acariciando el hilo en su dedo—, pero Potter no lo hace sencillo.

En un gesto poco elegante Malfoy rodó los ojos, era como hablar con la pared.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se levantó, dejando unas monedas aprovechó para extender un sobre nacarado sobre la mesa—. El enlace será el 30 de abril, a Narcissa y a mí nos encantaría que nos acompañaras.

Snape tomó la invitación. Lucius se ponía los guantes, el hilo rojo en su dedo llamó la atención del pelinegro, pocas veces prestaba atención al hilo de los demás, pero el hilo de Malfoy brillaba de un carmín intenso, por inercia guió la mirada por toda la extensión hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la puerta donde Remus Lupin entraba.

La invitación cayó al piso, el hilo de Lucius terminaba en el dedo anular del licántropo.

Malfoy murmuró una despedida, pasó de largo a Lupin y salió de la taberna.

Severus se quedó consternado. Miró a la barra, Remus sonreía tímido a alguna  _brillantez_  de Black, por un instante tuvo la impresión de que eran pareja, negó con la cabeza, como bien descubrió en primer año, el hilo de Black estaba unido al de Potter.

«Si están destinados a encontrarse, están destinados a estar juntos… Aunque lo lamento por Lucius».

En ese instante entró Potter, rodeado por atractivas chiquillas, miró a Snape y, después de decir una idiotez, soltó una carcajada muy pronto secundada.

—¿Hasta cuándo  _nos_  dejarás en paz? —farfulló Severus, apretando el hilo su palma sangró—. Si tan sólo eligieras a Black…

—Tonto aquel que cree… —La suave voz femenina hizo a Severus virar y toparse con una estudiante de Ravenclaw, cabellos hasta la cintura rubios y ojos gris-plata—. Que los obstáculos son puestos por los otros y niega su responsabilidad en los designios de su propia vida. —Snape parpadeó confuso. La chica se acercó, tomando la mano del pelinegro susurró—:  _Episkey_. —La herida paró de sangrar—. Tu hilo es hermoso.

Saliendo de su estupor, Severus arrebató su mano de la extraña, se paró tirando la silla y se apresuró a la puerta, sin hacer caso de las burlas de los Merodeadores y sus fans, salió a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

—Tu romanticismo no te permite ver cuán poderoso eres, mi príncipe —susurró la rubia, viendo como la puerta se cerraba tras un asustado pelinegro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un joven de cabellos blancos, también de Ravenclaw.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Qué pasa con Snape?

La chica esbozó una luminosa sonrisa y expresó:

—¡Xenophilius Lovegood estás celoso!

—No, sólo curioso.

Lovegood no era el único entrometido en la taberna, Sirius Black no había perdido de vista a Severus desde su ingreso al lugar.

— _Accio_  —musitó y el sobre en el suelo llegó hasta él—. Así que mi  _adorada_  prima se casa y Snivellus está invitado. —Sonrió ladino—. Prongs. —James volteó—. ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta?

.

En el camino a Hogwarts, Severus intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden.

«¿¡Cómo la dejé tocarme!? ¿Cómo pudo ver el hilo? ¿Y si no soy el único?». Su corazón parecía querer salir del pecho, realmente ni su madre ni su abuela habían ahondado sobre su don, dejándolo con una perspectiva romántica. Y, hasta ahora, él nunca se había preocupado por investigar la línea de su familia. Apresuró el paso, caminando sin fijarse entre los grupos de estudiantes, a más de uno golpeó a su paso.

—Sev.

Alterado pasó de largo a Lily, la pelirroja pestañeó incrédula.

—No sé porque sigues siendo su amiga —soltó Bertha Jorkings al pasar a lado de Evans—, probablemente ya te cambió por Florence.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para debatirlo, pero no salió nada de ella, Severus había cambiado tanto que la asustaba.

«¿O tal vez siempre fue así?», reflexionó, una dolorosa punzada apretó su corazón.

—¿Te conté que los vi besándose detrás de los invernaderos?

—Y por esa mentira —contradijo Evans— él te hechizó.

—Yo no miento —dijo Jorkings entre dientes y elevando la nariz—, si crees que Severus Snape seguirá tras de una… —Miró de arriba abajo a la pelirroja—. Estás muy equivocada, Evans. —Giró sobre sus pies y se alejó.

Con los puños blancos, Lily respiró un par de veces, los ojos le escocían, pero no derramó ni una lágrima. Decir que exclusivamente los Slytherin la denigraban por no provenir de una familia de magos o rica sería una mentira, más de la mitad de Hogwarts se dejaba llevar por lo popular y la moda, pero bajo la dirección de Albus Dumbledore los Slytherin eran los únicos en expresarlo.

—¿Lily? —llamó Remus.

Evans tragó el nudo en la garganta, respiró profundo y pidió:

—¿Me acompañas a la oficina de correos?

—Sí. —Lupin ofreció el brazo y la pelirroja lo asió—. No deberías tomártelo personal, son chiquillos diciendo cosas al calor del momento. La mayoría ni siquiera sabe lo que significa ser un sangre pura.

—¿Y tú sí?

—No, pero James tiene buena idea de ello.

Lily soltó una armoniosa carcajada, Lupin la acompañó.

«Estúpidos Merodeadores», pensó Evans dirigiéndose al correo, mientras bromeaba con Remus, «Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin ustedes».

.

Madame Pince vio un torbellino cruzar por la puerta de la biblioteca, antes de llamarle la atención, Severus ya había desaparecido por los anaqueles de historia. Tratándose de Snape, quien vivía prácticamente ahí, la bibliotecaria lo dejó pasar.

El moreno tomaba libros, buscaba entre sus páginas y leía ansioso, no fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las palabras de Steven Runciman que su corazón dio un vuelco.

_«Fue mal hijo, mal esposo y mal rey, pero un valiente y espléndido soldado»._

Conforme leía, la imagen épica que tenía sobre Ricardo Corazón de León era reemplazada por la del hombre sanguinario, violador, antisemita, obsesionado con recuperar Tierra Santa.

_«No tuvo hijos legítimos, no obstante, en un documento de Juan I de Inglaterra, se reconoció a_ _Felipe de Cognac_ _como su hijo»._

—Felipe de Cognac —subrayó Severus, había escuchado el nombre en otra parte.

Buscando entre libros de historia de la magia y genealogía, se encontró con que Felipe de Cognac era su antepasado directo, hijo de Matilde Prince, doncella de ascendencia druida a las órdenes de Leonor de Aquitania. Por insistencia de Ricardo, Felipe se casó con una princesa muggle, Amelia de Cognac, no tuvieron hijos y enviudó al año; a la muerte del rey, Felipe se recluyó con su madre (una bruja de la antigua religión), tomando el apellido materno, estableció a la familia como una de las familias más influyentes de la comunidad mágica, hasta el abuelo de Severus, Godofredo XVI (fallecido tres años antes de su nacimiento), los Prince habían fungido como consejeros de ministros y reyes.

«Es el patriarca el que transmite el don del destino», las palabras de su abuela repiquetearon en su memoria; según los escritos Ricardo I no había sido mago. Mordió su labio inferior, con los dedos índice y pulgar apretó el puente de su nariz.

—La corte de los Plantagenet estuvo inundada de diversas familias mágicas… Pero es la madre quien confiere el poder —mencionó soltando el aire—. Y si eso es verdad, hay otros magos capaces de ver el hilo, pero no de tener el poder. —Parpadeó ante su razonamiento, sabía que algo importante se le escaba.

—La historia. —La melosa voz de Dumbledore lo hizo dar un respingo, el director estaba detrás de él—. Puede ser interpretada de muchas maneras.

—¿Se-señor?

Los ojos azules de Albus brillaron misteriosos.

—Uno elige escribir su propia historia, Severus. —Con un hechizo no verbal le quitó el libro—. El pasado es el pasado muchacho. —Cerró el volumen y lo colocó en el estante—. Y el presente lo único que importa.

—Sí, señor. —Snape se levantó despacio, dio una breve inclinación y abandonó la biblioteca.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás —masculló Albus, siguiendo la figura del pelinegro con la mirada.

Ferviente creyente de dosificar la información para evitar una tragedia, Dumbledore ignoraba que Lord Voldemort era  _más_   _generoso_.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La leyenda china de El hilo rojo menciona que el hilo une a las almas predestinadas por el dedo meñique, sin embargo, hay otra leyenda china que indica el significado de cada dedo de la mano: los pulgares significan los padres, el índice a los amigos/hermanos, el medio a uno mismo, el meñique a los hijos y el anular a la pareja.


	2. Hilo

  **β´**

**Κλωστή**

.

_Estoy tan confundido, es muy difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor. Y sé que está mal y sé que está bien. Aunque intenté ganar la pelea mi corazón anuló mi mente._

_Not Strong Enough_ , Apocalyptica Ft. Brent Smith

.

La ira hormigueó por la punta de los dedos de Severus, anudándose en el estómago, alentó al odio a correr por las venas e infectar la razón; sacudiendo al espíritu en impotente furia, la voz en su cabeza aulló:

«¡Si fuera Potter… !». La túnica ondeó simulando alas negras, más de un estudiante evitó su encuentro. «¡Maldito Dumbledore!», clamó, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia las mazmorras.

—¡Snivellus! —La voz de Black atravesó el atrio.

Snape se detuvo, por un instante consideró girar y lanzar la  _Imperdonable_ ; respirando hondo, apresuró el paso.

—¡Cobarde, te estoy hablando! —bramó Sirius, dejándose guiar por los laberínticos pasillos.

Conforme se adentraban a las mazmorras, el ambiente se hacía más crudo. Varita en mano, ambos esperaban que el otro atacara primero.

El pasillo se abrió en una explanada; Severus viró y gritó:

— _Confringo_.

El  _Protego_  no verbal de Black lo resguardó de explotar.

— _Diffindo_  —contraatacó.

Snape logró hacerse a un lado, el hechizo cortó la mejilla derecha.

— _Bombarda._

— _Impedimenta_  —respondió Sirius, pero no estuvo preparado para el  _Relaskio_  que lo lanzó a la pared.

— _Langlock._ —siseó Severus.

Una gélida corriente atravesó el cuerpo deBlack, pegando su lengua al paladar.

« _Depulso_ », lanzó mentalmente Sirius, ofuscado por el golpe en el muro, el hechizo únicamente desequilibró a Severus. « _Conjuntivitis_ ».

El maleficio cegó el ojo izquierdo de Snivellus, rabioso devolvió:

— _Stupefy_. —El conjuro aturdidor mantuvo a Black rayando en la inconsciencia. Severus se hincó y clavó la varita en la yugular del Gryffindor—. Sólo lo diré una vez, perro: No. Me. Llames. Cobarde. —El atrabancado ruido de pasos le advirtió que Potter estaba cerca, dio un puñetazo al atractivo rostro de Black, se levantó, pateó el atontado cuerpo y se perdió por los pasillos.

Acostado bocarriba, Sirius sentía las piernas entumecidas, la sangre escurrir por la barbilla; poco a poco la penumbra se convirtió en el rostro de Severus.

— _Soy mejor que tú_  —dijo Snape.

La bilis subió por la garganta de Black.

«!Jamás escoria mestiza!».

— _Y nada de lo que hagas lo puede cambiar_.

« _Crucio_ ». La luz roja atravesó la imagen, disolviéndola en sombras.

— _Pobre, pobre Sirius_  —murmuró la oscuridad, posándose sobre él—,  _siempre queriendo sobresalir y nunca llegando a nada._

«¡Aléjate de mí!». Manoteó al aire.

— _Eres uno de los nuestros, cariño._ —Las sombras se transfiguraron en manos reptando por las piernas, el pecho y el cuello—.  _Descendiente de reyes_. —Sucios dedos buscando la piel—.  _Malditos, como tú._  —farfulló la voz de Walburga.

Destellos de un pequeño Sirius escondiéndose en el ático, Kreacher apareciendo frente a él y gritando a su ama la ubicación del heredero, puertas siendo abiertas. Centellas de sábanas, de rostros que debían protegerlo.

— _Siempre puros…_

.

—¿Padfoot? —llamó James con cautela, asegurando los pasadizos para evitar encontrarse con los remedos de Mortífagos.

«¡Mierda!», pensó Black al salir de su letargo y comprender que no tenía forma de hacerse oír; buscó la varita. «¡Jodido Snape!», cada ligero movimiento era una tortura.

—¿¡Sirius!?

Black elevó la barbilla, golpeando la cabeza contra los zapatos de James. Desde esa perspectiva, Potter se veía más alto, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, el dolor martilló desde la clavícula hasta la nariz.

«¡Puta madre!», una horrible mueca transfiguró su rostro.

James se acuclilló y pronunció:

—Sólo tenías que devolverle la maldita invitación, no dejar que te diera una paliza.

«No me jodas», refunfuñó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

— _Episkey._

La hemorragia paró, Black volvió a sentir las piernas, pero un espantoso hormigueo se propagó por los muslos, quiso gritar, el dolor en la boca lo impidió.

«Voy a castrarte y después haré que me pidas perdón».

—¡Vaya! —exclamó James, observando toda la gama de emociones reflejada en la cara de Sirius—. He de reconocer que Snivellus no ataca como niñita.

Todo pensamiento se borró de la mente de Black.

«¿¡Qué!?», parpadeó incrédulo.

—Honor a quien honor merece.

«¡Pendejo!»

«Eres tan predecible», pensó James como si lo hubiera escuchado, sonriendo condescendiente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Con el control de sus piernas, Sirius señaló su boca.

—Lo siento compañero, no sé el contrahechizo. —Un relámpago cruzó los ojos grises—, conociendo a Snivellus pasará en unas horas… o en días. —Black le dio una mirada de advertencia, él se encogió de hombros—. Ya pasará.

«No tientes a tu suerte, James, no tientes a tu suerte».

Potter negó con la cabeza, por un momento sintió lástima por Snape, la revancha sería cruel.

«Mientras Lily no elija —reflexionó, ignorando a Sirius—, todo se vale». El golpe en la nuca lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Algo en la mirada de Black lo puso alerta, sacando un pergamino, susurró—: Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. —El mapa se dibujó; ágilmente los condujo por los enredados pasajes.

Sirius caminaba en automático, el nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar; hacía mucho que se había quedado sin lágrimas y las malditas gotas se alojaban en las pestañas. Dolía en ninguna parte en especial.

«Quizás en el alma», se dijo. «Y no estoy seguro de tenerla». El nudo se convirtió en llanto que su boca se negó a dejar escapar.

—¡Todo está bien! —exclamó James, sosteniéndolo por los hombros lo acercó a su pecho—. No estás solo.

«Odio a mi familia».

—Lo sé —aseguró Potter encarándolo.

«¡Los odio!»

—Todo está bien.

Padfoot recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Potter.

—Estoy aquí.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza, tragó el nudo en la garganta, inhaló profundo y se irguió.

«Soy mejor que tú y voy a demostrártelo».

—Lo sé.

Conteniendo el dolor, Sirius ladeó una sonrisa, James correspondió. Las voces de los estudiantes, que regresaban de Hogsmeade, llegaron hasta ellos. Black arrojó un encantamiento  _desilusionador_ , momentos después se deslizaban por entre los diferentes grupos en el atrio.

.

Remus percibió la suave colonia de James, buscó con la mirada sin hallar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Lily.

—Nada —sonrió Lupin—. ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche?

La pelirroja arrugó graciosamente la nariz.

—¿Qué planean ese par de amigos tuyos?

Moony sonrió abiertamente.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero esta noche estoy disponible.

Evans vaciló.

—De acuerdo, será agradable continuar con nuestro debate sobre El Tercer Hermano**, sin que Potter nos interrumpa.

—Él sólo quiere impresionarte —defendió Remus, dirigiendo cortésmente a Lily al comedor.

—Como si fuera verdad que Potter es descendiente del Hermano Menor —refutó la pelirroja, de una manera muy similar a la de Severus, asombrando a Lupin—. Y ahora es el dueño indiscutible de la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Saliendo de su estupor, Remus indicó:

—Hay coincidencias que no lo son. —Alzó la mirada a la Torre de Gryffindor, una punzada en su pecho le recordó su posición, el tercero en discordia entre James y Sirius.

—Hay demasiadas evidencias para considerarlo una…

Moony asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

.

Peter estaba de mal humor, un par de chiquillas de tercero lo habían embaucado, haciéndole creer que tenía una admiradora secreta, gastó la mesada para Hogsmeade en boletos para el ídolo juvenil, parte vampiro, Lorcan d'Eath.

—¡Ni siquiera me gusta! —gruñó—, canta como niña. —Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, peleando con la corbata, la cerró con el pie. Fastidiado de que el nudo de tela no cediera, levantó la vista en busca de unas tijeras, la imagen frente a él lo congeló.

James estaba a horcajadas sobre la espalda desnuda de Sirius, con las manos en los omóplatos, ambos lo miraban estupefactos.

Pettigrew pestañeó, se movió lentamente a la izquierda, los ojos de James y Sirius lo siguieron, se hizo a la derecha y de nuevo lo acecharon.

—Por lo menos, todavía visten los pantalones —señaló girando hacia el sanitario.

—¿No vas a preguntar? —cuestionó James.

—¿Me van a responder?

—Sirius no lo hará. —Soltó una carcajada—. ¡Imbécil!

Peter volteó la cabeza, James estaba en el piso con una pierna al filo de la cama. Dejó escapar un suspiro e ingresó al baño. Al regresar, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Sirius bajo las cobijas, leían sus cómics  _Aventuras de Martin Miggs, el Muggle Loco,_  mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

—No entiendo —pronunció James—. Martin adultera la bebida, todos se embriagan, ¿y él es el héroe?

Peter caminó hasta ellos.

—Es una forma de hacer bromas —declaró entre dientes, arrebatándoles las historietas.

_«Una muy simple»_ , escribió Sirius en una pizarra.

—A veces lo simple —increpó Peter— es mejor.

Con un pase de varita, la pizarra cambió:

_«No es como si a ti se te hubiera ocurrido»._

El sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Pettigrew.

—¡Por Merlín, Wormtail! —Estalló en risas Potter.

_«Definitivamente no lo haremos»_.

La vergüenza se transformó en enojo, Peter estaba por responder cuando cayó en cuenta de la pizarra.

—¿No puedes hablar? —preguntó a Sirius.

—Snivellus —respondió James, hojeando otro número del cómic.

—¿Sacaron toda mi colección?

—Enfócate Pete —habló Potter sin despegar la mirada de la historieta—. Estamos hablando de Sirius.

—Pero… —intentó debatir Pettigrew.

—Respira Pete —interrumpió Remus, cerrando la puerta con el pie, traía un par de bandejas en las manos—, no vale la pena pensar de más.

_«¡Hola, Moony!»._  La pizarra brilló con fuegos artificiales.

—Deben estar hambrientos —suspiró Remus, pasó de largo a Pettigrew, le dio una bandeja a un Potter embelesado por el aroma a chocolate y al dirigirse a Black, cuestionó—: ¿Qué hechizo utilizó?

_«Langlock»._

Lupin dejó la otra bandeja en la mesa de noche, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Sirius y palpó suavemente.

— _Finite Incantatem_.

—¡Te amo Moony! —La voz de Sirius salió ronca.

—No te esfuerces —reprendió Lupin, colocándole la bandeja en las piernas.

—¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!? —requirió James.

—Tengo mis métodos —susurró Remus, evitando que Sirius se atragantara con la comida.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Peter, los otros tres lo miraron—, ¿cómo vas a vengarte de Snape?

Los ojos de Sirius resplandecieron predadores.

—Primero la boda de tu prima, Padfoot —interrumpió James—, después nos encargamos de Snivellus.

—Totalmente de acuerdo mi querido Prongs.

—¿Entonces?

—Pete —llamó Remus, el aludido lo miró—, no te esfuerces, ni siquiera tenían un plan para devolverle la invitación.

—Me subestimas —reclamó Sirius—, ¡claro que se la devolví!

—Después de que él te dio una paliza.

—Nimiedades.

—Podemos enfocarnos —demandó James sobre su cama y con una pizarra flotando detrás de él—. Nuestra misión, si decidimos aceptarla, es dejar  _huella_  en el evento del año. —Tocó con la varita el pizarrón y en grandes letras se iluminó "Enlace Malfoy-Black, cuenta en retroceso: 15 días"—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Podríamos…

—No —subrayó Sirius—, no vamos a adulterar la bebida.

—Demasiado obvio —insistió Potter.

—Podría llevar a Moony —propuso Black, abrazando por la cintura a Lupin—, como mi pareja.

—La cara de los engreídos —apoyó James— sería para la posteridad.

Remus se tragó la indignación.

—O podríamos hacerlo más impactante.

—¿En qué estás pensando mi querido Moony? —inquirió Sirius.

—En que a veces lo simple es mejor.

.

En un santiamén, el 30 de abril marcó los almanaques.

La túnica de gala del ilustre Godofredo Snape, lucía sobria y distinguida en su circunspecto nieto. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, las pálidas facciones de Severus casi irradiaban elegancia.

Parado en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, esperaba ser recibido por Lucius, había llegado a la hora que indicaba la invitación, demasiado temprano para los estándares aristocráticos.

—Buenas noches —saludó Abraxas Malfoy, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Buenas noches —devolvió Severus con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Llegar temprano también se considera una falta de puntualidad. —Snape apretó los labios intentó esbozar una sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza. Abraxas no le prestó atención—. Dobby.

El elfo se apareció.

—Sí, amo, sí.

—Lleva al señor Snape al salón blanco hasta que sea hora de la ceremonia.

—Sí, amo, Dobby guiará al señor Snape a la cámara blanca.

—He dicho que al salón. —Abraxas rechinó los dientes.

Dobby se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Sí, amo. —Virando sobre sus pies desnudos se adentró por los lujosos pasillos.

Severus lo siguió con una horrible sensación en el estómago. A pesar de sus amplias salas y renombradas pinturas, la Mansión Malfoy estaba cubierta por pesadas cortinas, impidiendo la luz, dando una siniestra sombra en lo que se suponía eran bellas habitaciones.

Dobby lo guió a una pequeña sala circular, con ventanas como muros (desde donde se veía a los pavorreales albinos de Lucius), un sofá de media luna franqueado por macetas con extravagantes flores blancas y una mesa de cristal en su centro.

Chasqueando los dedos, el elfo apareció una bandeja con porcelana china, sirvió el té.

Severus se había sentado en una esquina, opuesta a la puerta, jugando con sus manos no sabía cómo comportarse.

—Dobby vendrá por usted cuando sea hora.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Severus, sintiéndose intimidado por los grandes ojos verdes.

Ratificando con la cabeza, Dobby desapareció.

Con manos trémulas, Snape tomó la taza y bebió, el té pasó por su garganta, brindándole calor lo sosegó poco a poco; había sido una verdadera batalla que Dumbledore lo dejara ir, únicamente la intervención de Eileen, exigiendo al director su derecho como madre a sacar a su hijo del colegio, permitió su asistencia al enlace.

—Así que tú eres el  _heredero_  de los Prince. —Una chillona voz traspasó los tímpanos como uñas arañando una pizarra. Bajo el dintel de la puerta, una alta mujer morena, de párpados gruesos y mandíbula cuadrada, lo evaluaba.

Severus dejó con gentileza la taza en la mesa, se puso de pie.

—Madame Bellatrix Lestrange. —Hizo una breve reverencia.

Bella alzó la ceja.

—¡Un mestizo! —exclamó sacando la varita—, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ensuciar mi casa!?

—Bella. —La voz ronca y siseante causó escalofríos en Severus—. Es suficiente.

Bellatrix se inclinó en una reverencia hasta el suelo, para dejar entrar a Lord Voldemort en todo su esplendor.

—Pero, mi Lord…

—Déjanos —ordenó Voldemort.

Black miró despectivamente a Severus y abandonó la habitación.

—Es un placer conocerte —congratuló Voldemort, sentándose—, Severus.

Snape estaba a punto de hiperventilar, el ser frente a él distaba de ser humano, podía jurar que las rendijas rojas escudriñaban su alma, adentrándose en sus más recónditos secretos.

—El placer es mío, mi Lord. —La voz salió ronca.

Voldemort sonrió divertido, afeando más sus viperinas facciones.

—He de suponer —dijo, invitándolo con un ademán a tomar asiento a su lado— que el amante de los muggles ha invertido su tiempo para desprestigiarme.

—Desde primero a séptimo, mi Lord.

—El viejo chocho —dijo, colocando una huesuda mano en la rodilla del pelinegro. Severus sintió que toda su energía era extraída—, sólo da su versión de los hechos, nunca da la oportunidad a que se conozcan todas las partes del rompecabezas.

—Así es mi Lord.

—Mi querido Severus —farfulló, acercándose un poco más, el putrefacto aliento chocó contra el rostro de Snape, las arcadas subieron, pero logró controlarlas—, como pilar de la antigua religión, sabes que un mago que se digne de serlo, jamás atentaría contra sus congéneres, aunque su estado de sangre no sea precisamente… puro.

—Sí, mi Lord. —Tomando todo su autocontrol, continuó—: Mi abuela me habló sobre mis… obligaciones.

—¿Tu abuela? —cuestionó Voldemort con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. ¿Y no tu abuelo?

—Mi a-abuelo murió tres años antes de mi nacimiento.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó, causando una aterradora impresión en Snape.

— _Querido_  muchacho cuánto lo siento.

—Gracias, mi Lord.

—Conocí a Godofredo en Hogwarts.

«¿Lo conoció?», los cálculos no coincidían para Severus, sin embargo, se abstuvo de expresarlo.

—Dio clases de pociones durante mi quinto curso, un verdadero genio.

—¡Oh!, yo…

—Dumbledore ha negado tanta información a las nuevas generaciones —prosiguió el Lord, dando unas palmaditas en la pierna de Severus—, que me pregunto qué será de ustedes, los pilares de la antigua religión ciegos e ignorantes…

—Bueno… Mi Lord…

—Mucho me temo,  _querido_  Severus, que no sólo a ti, Dumbledore le ha arrebatado la oportunidad de conocer su verdadero poder.

—¿Poder? —Un extraño presentimiento asaltó a Severus, el Lord no podía saber su secreto, su abuela había dicho que nadie fuera de la familia lo sabía y ella nunca mentía.

—El hilo rojo.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron impresionados.

—Yo-yo…

—Tranquilo muchacho, no es secreto que los Prince gobiernen el  _destino_.

—Pero mi abuela…

—Es el patriarca el que entrena y mucho me temo que esa información nunca te fue dada. Dumbledore y su política de no revelar nada. —Hizo una pausa—. Tu abuela fue una de las brujas más talentosas que he conocido, pero su versión del hilo rojo era más poética que la de tu abuelo, dejando al  _destino_  en un mero papel casamentero. —Severus sintió un nudo en el estómago, él siguió —: El hilo rojo es una versión muy estilizada del Oráculo, a diferencia de las antiguas profecías, puede ser manipulado por el heredero de Felipe Prince, estableciendo uniones políticas y militares tan duraderas y estables que ni siquiera una guerra o las ambiciones de terceros podría romperlas. Tú. —Un dedo huesudo levantó la barbilla de Snape—. Tienes el poder sobre el mundo…, eres el estratega detrás del rey.

Conteniéndose para no vomitar, Severus se enfocó en Lily, su ancla, su salvavidas.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Voldemort—, reitero, mi  _estimado_  compañero, un mago que se digne de serlo no ataca a sus congéneres, sobre todo si son talentosos y he escuchado que esta generación tiene joyas muy valiosas en Casas que normalmente carecen de talento.

—Así es mi Lord —se obligó a responder, en tanto la duda afloraba en su corazón.

—¿Qué quiero de ti?

La pregunta sobresaltó al pelinegro, todavía no dominaba la  _Oclumancia_  y Voldemort lo estaba leyendo como si fuera un libro abierto.

—Deseo darte la oportunidad —prosiguió el Lord— de explorar todo tu potencial, de descubrir tu herencia junto a la mujer que amas, mi único objetivo siempre ha sido evitar que la antigua religión se extinga en libros de texto y nuestro mundo perezca por la incapacidad de un  _viejo marica_  de comprender lo importante que es preservar nuestras loables tradiciones.

Severus se sintió extraño, una parte de él estaba de acuerdo, no obstante, muy dentro de sí algo no terminaba por convencerle.

—A mi lado, tú y los tuyos serán prósperos y libres.

El pelinegro abrió la boca para aceptar, la incertidumbre lo detuvo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Severus, todos mis aliados están por su voluntad.

—Gra-gracias mi Lord.

—Cuando estés listo —Voldemort se levantó—, tú mismo me contactarás. —Sin voltear salió por la puerta. Bellatrix hacía guardia—, Bella.

—¿Mi Lord? —dijo mirando al suelo.

—No te acerques a Severus.

—Pero…

—Es una orden.

—Sí, mi Lord.

.

Aturdido por conocer al Innombrable, Severus no pudo evitar vomitar, la bilis raspó la garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos. Mareado, confundido, quiso huir.

Dobby apareció de repente, sin una palabra aseó la habitación con un chasquido.

—El amo Lucius lo espera en el salón principal.

—Dile a tu señor que he tenido que retirarme.

El elfo lo observó con sus enormes ojos, el pánico adueñándose de ellos.

—Dobby no puede dejar que se vaya, el amo dijo que el señor debe estar presente en el salón.

Severus aguantó las ganas de  _cruciar_  al elfo.

—Está bien, sólo dame unos minutos y ahí estaré.

.

Despacio, con miedo y sin ganas, Snape se dirigió hasta el magnífico salón principal donde los murmullos parecían opacar el cántico del Primer Ministro.

Por un momento la idea de que Voldemort estuviera presente cruzó su mente.

«Malfoy no es tan estúpido como para presentar al Lord como su invitado de honor», reflexionó, yendo lentamente a uno de los asientos de la última fila.

Le tomó un par de minutos descubrir que la atención de los nobles invitados no estaba en los novios, sino en James Potter y Sirius Black sentados en las primeras filas, elegantemente vestidos, con toda la gravedad que caracterizaba a los herederos sangre pura, y a lado de cada Gryffindor, vestidas con unas túnicas poco decorosas y de colores chillones, dos prostitutas que parecían haber tenido mejores tiempos.

—Esto es un insulto —exclamó una mujer a la que reconoció como la madre de Avery.

—Calma querida —dijo un agrio caballero—. No se saldrán con la suya, ambos son pilares de la comunidad, Charlus y Walburga tendrán que dar la cara por esta afrenta.

—Pobre de Walburga.

Snape ya no escuchó, si los imbéciles estaban ahí, debía estar alerta.

«Lo siento por ti, Lucius».

La ceremonia pasó sin mayores percances, fue durante la recepción que la indignación tomó proporciones épicas.

Peter Pettigrew, sangre pura de clase media, adulteró la bebida, provocando que varios Slytherin se montaran un espectáculo con la mujerzuela de Potter en la pista de baile.

Sin nada en el estómago y al saberse ebrio, Severus procuró esconderse en el salón blanco, no llevaba ni dos minutos intentando que el piso dejara de moverse cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Está ocupado —anunció, sin abrir los ojos.

—Snivellus —cantó Sirius, entrando con su flamante acompañante—, Snivellus.

—¡Black, lárgate! —Severus se puso de pie, buscando la varita entre la túnica, recordó que, para evitar un altercado internacional, el Primer Ministro había pedido que todos dejaran la varita en la entrada, al cuidado de los aurores.

Haciendo más grotesca la escena, Sirius bajó el escote de su compañera.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —La mujer restregó sus pechos en el aire.

—Black, si no sacas a esta puta de aquí, no respondo.

—¿Celoso, Snape? —masculló Sirius, besando el cuello de la mujer, perdió sus manos debajo de la falda.

—No me interesa lo que hagan tú y tu puta.

—Acaso el virgen de Snivellus ¿teme perder con una puta del Callejón Knockturn? ¿O te estás guardando para el matrimonio?

—Piérdete, perro.

—¿Que me pierda? —Sirius aventó a la mujerzuela, ésta salió despavorida, a un paso del Slytherin espetó—: Lo olvidaba, estás destinado a tu amor verdadero, a la mujer a la que el hilo te  _ata_.

Por un instante, la habitación volvió a moverse para Severus.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. —Logró articular.

—¿No lo sé? —Un Black desquiciado tomó a Snape por el cuello de la túnica—. Eres tú el que no sabe nada —dijo, lanzándolo al sofá, lo aprisionó entre el mueble y su cuerpo—, corriendo patéticamente detrás de Evans, como si ella fuera…

—¡Cállate, perro! —gritó iracundo Severus, mas la realidad era que no tenía control ni de su cuerpo.

Sirius dejó caer todo su peso, capturando las muñecas.

—Creyendo que ella es sólo para ti y tú para ella, patético, realmente patético.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Revolcándote con cualquiera cuando tu persona especial…

—¿Mi persona especial? ¿James? —burló Sirius—. El hilo no es efectivo a menos que ambos elijan. Y yo jamás elegiría a James ni él a mí, eso sería una grosería para ambos.

—Pobre de ti.

La cólera se adueñó de Padfoot.

—¡Pobre de mí! —masculló al oído de Severus—. Decidiste que ella era para ti, porque fue la única que tuvo la suficiente misericordia para hacerse cargo del anormal de Snape.

Sirius recibió un cabezazo.

«Probablemente me rompió la nariz», pero no se alejó, asegurando el agarre.

Snape temblaba.

—¡No sabes nada! —escupió—, te revuelcas con putas, te niegas a amar y ¿yo soy el patético?

Sirius profirió una sarcástica risa.

—No tengo tiempo para amar y si amara, yo sé que el amor no es un destino —agachó la cara delineando con la nariz el rostro de Severus, manchando de sangre la pálida piel—. El amor es una elección donde amas sin esperar, donde eres libre de vivir y dejar vivir… Tú no vives.

—¡Suéltame!

—Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes besar. —Se agachó y presionó agresivamente sus labios contra los de Severus—. Tú estás muerto Snape —susurró, delineando con la punta de la lengua la mejilla de su prisionero—, muerto por un destino que no te has forjado. Enganchado a leyendas obsoletas. No eres libre y ni te das cuenta. —Se movió un poco, chocando su erección contra la cadera del Slytherin—. Aferrándote a una mujer que no te ama ni te amará.

Severus nunca se había sentido tan humillado, recuperando su voluntad, logró lanzar un  _Depulso_ , Sirius salió volando contra la puerta, derribándola.

—¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! —declaró agotado—. O te mataré. —Sin detenerse a pensarlo, contra las barreras de la Mansión y pronóstico, se  _desapareció_.

Sirius quedó ahí, tirado, con una costilla rota, llorando de la risa, aunque muy en su inconsciente una parte de sí murió de amor; así lo encontró su padre.

Orion Black no se detuvo a pensarlo, el  _cruciatus_  que le mandó lo dejó en coma por tres días. Únicamente la familia Potter acompañó al herido cuerpo de Padfoot en San Mungo. Un mes y medio después, Sirius Black era eliminado del árbol genealógico de la ilustre familia sangre pura.

.

A tres semanas del escándalo en la boda del heredero Malfoy, Charlus Potter levantó el castigo a su único hijo: conocedor de sus bromas  _inocentes_ , Charlus había sellado la magia bromista de James para evitar que se metiera en más problemas; veintiún días toda una tortura para los Merodeadores y la tranquilidad de más de la mitad de Hogwarts.

.

Era una calurosa mañana a finales de mayo, con los exámenes por terminar, los estudiantes pululaban por toda la orilla del lago. Severus leía  _Crónicas de una vida_  por Felipe Prince (regalo del Lord) bajo la sombra de un sauce.

Aún no estaba convencido de unirse a las filas del Innombrable, aunque compartía muchas de sus ideas, por otro lado estaba Dumbledore, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, asfixiándolo con sus consejos y sugerencias.

A lo lejos, Lily balanceaba sus piernas dentro del lago.

«Te extraño», pensó Snape. La pelirroja giró la cabeza en su dirección y esbozó una bella sonrisa. El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco. «Quizás…», se levantó despacio, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a ella.

.

Hastiados por el examen de pociones, los Merodeadores salían del castillo, rumbo al embarcadero.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius advirtió la espigada figura de Snape.

—¿Te gustaría saber de qué colores son los calzones de Snivellus?

El cuarteto paró, Potter miró de un lado a otro hasta hallar a su presa.

—Te apuesto a que ni siquiera trae —masculló, dando grandes zancadas hasta el Slytherin, a un par de metros se detuvo y susurró—:  _Levicorpus_.

Tomado por sorpresa, Severus fue levantado por el tobillo derecho.

—Potter, ¡déjalo en paz! —exigió Lily, llegando al grupo de estudiantes.

—Lo dejo en paz si sales conmigo —negoció James—, pelirroja.

—¡Prefiero salir con el calamar gigante que contigo!

—¡Oh, pelirroja, rompes mi corazoncito! —Haciendo un breve giro con la muñeca, los pantalones de Severus se esfumaron, descubriendo unos apretados bóxers con estampado infantil.

Las carcajadas se esparcieron pronto, Evans apenas aguantó la risa, sin embargo, el brillo divertido en los ojos verdes destrozó el espíritu de Severus.

— _Diffindo_  —gimió entre dientes Snape, el maleficio fue contenido por Black. Ante el ataque, James lo soltó, Snape cayó de rodillas.

—¡Severus! —reprendió Lily.

—¡No te metas sangre sucia!

Por un momento todos guardaron silencio. Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, Evans alzó la nariz, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Severus no recordaría qué pasó después, sólo la imagen de la roja cabellera ondeando al viento, mientras se alejaba de él.

Esa misma noche escribiría a Lord Voldemort:

«Si mi destino es dirigir el mundo, que sea a su lado mi Lord».

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Primer Hermano, personaje del cuento Las reliquias de la Muerte de Beedle, El Bardo; también conocido como el hermano menor. Es en realidad Ignotos Peverell, quien escogió la Capa de Invisibilidad y es ancestro de los Potter.


	3. Hilo rojo

  **γ´**

  
**Κλωστή** **Κόκκινη** **  
**

.

_Miré a mi alrededor y supe que no había vuelta atrás. Mi mente corrió y pensé en qué podía hacer y supe que no había ayuda, ninguna ayuda tuya…_

_Thunderstruck_ , AC/DC

.

El mes de agosto tocaba a su fin y bruscamente el calor veraniego había cesado; durante tres días, las lluvias torrenciales inundaron el extremo sur del condado Down en Irlanda. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas del Sol Escarlata, cayendo por la chimenea hacía chisporrotear alegremente la leña.

—Vamos a tener una buena noche: mucho trabajo y tiempo fresco —dijo Patrick, mientras depositaba las jarras en el mostrador.

—¿Tiempo fresco? —preguntó Sally, irguiéndose, suspiró y estiró los brazos para relajar sus entumecidos músculos. Haciendo a un lado el trapeador, contempló el empapado paisaje—. Viejo, el cielo se está cayendo.

—Nimiedades niña —contradijo Oscar, el propietario, parado ante la chimenea con una pipa en la boca—, son en días como estos que la gente busca un buen tarro de cerveza.

—¡Pero el clima es horrible y anoche trabajé como loca, y nadie me lo agradeció! —gruñó Sally, arrastrando un banco—. Todo mundo estaba nervioso, tiré una jarra y juro que el capitán Burke brincó hasta el techo.

—¡Bah! —resopló Patrick—. Burke siempre está nervioso.

—Pero…

—¡Vamos, Sally! —llamó Oscar—. Deja de tontear y ocúpate de tener lista la habitación oeste.

Sally obedeció a regañadientes.

—¿Espera huéspedes especiales? —preguntó Patrick.

Oscar no respondió, sus ojos siguieron el hipnótico movimiento de las flamas.

.

El reloj marcó las nueve con siete de la noche, a pesar de la tormenta, el Sol Escarlata estaba lleno; Sally deambulaba entre las mesas, repartiendo jarras; la ansiedad de los presentes le ponía los nervios de punta. Una mano resbaló traviesa por su muslo derecho, apretó los labios y levantó el puño, a punto de propinarle una golpiza al agresor, el azote de la puerta la detuvo.

— _Bombarda._  —La explosión destruyó la mitad del salón.

Sally apenas alcanzó a esconderse bajo la barra. Entre el humo y rayos multicolores, Patrick disparaba la vieja Remington sin tener claridad de quién era el enemigo.

Estruendosas explosiones colapsaron la pared norte, la lluvia se mezcló con la sangre y los alaridos.

— _¡Protego!_

«Gracias Merlín», pensó Sally, la Orden del Fénix había hecho su aparición. «Por favor, que los aurores lleguen pronto».

Impávido, sentado a un lado de la chimenea, se hallaba Oscar; por tres décadas había procurado al Sol Escarlata como el refugio de squibs y mestizos, y ahora su patrimonio se venía abajo.

—Uno hace lo que considera correcto —suspiró, echando una mirada donde la habitación oeste se ubicaba—. Travers —farfulló ante dos Mortífagos frente a él—, ¿quién es tu amigo? —Se puso de pie.

—Nadie que te importe —contestó Travers—, ¿está aquí?

Oscar miró dubitativo al desconocido enmascarado.

—Sí, pero sólo tú puedes verlo…

—No eres nadie para ordenarme. —Travers elevó la varita, sus ojos detrás de la máscara centellearon peligrosos.

—No hay tiempo para esto —argumentó el desconocido Mortífago.

Los ojos de Oscar se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¡Eres Severus Prince!

—Cierra la boca, anciano —demandó Travers—. ¡Andando!

A trompicones, Oscar los guió. Al final del pasillo, la puerta de la habitación oeste era rodeada por un halo fantasmagórico, al llegar a ella, Severus pasó la punta de los dedos por la madera, varias runas brillaron y la puerta se abrió.

—Por favor —imploró Oscar—, mi Príncipe, no...

— _Lacarnum Inflamarae_  —susurró Travers incendiando la ropa del posadero.

El viejo se tiró al suelo, entre más intentaba apagar las llamas más se avivaban.

—Eso no era necesario —indicó Snape, tomando el picaporte.

La carcajada de Travers atravesó los oídos de Severus como uñas en un pizarrón.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, mestizo.

Severus endureció la mandíbula.

«Sólo te aceptan porque el Lord te  _aprecia_ », recordó las palabras de Lucius después de su iniciación como Mortífago. «Ignóralos y aprenderán a ignorarte». Respiró profundo.

— _Aguamenti._  —La voz de Sirius tronó a su espalda. El chorro de agua apagó las llamas—. Snivellus, ¡ven aquí y enfréntame cobarde! —gritó evadiendo un maleficio de Travers.

Severus no dudó, adentrándose en la habitación la puerta se selló a su espalda.

—Te esperaba mi Príncipe.

— _Avada Kedavra_  —masculló Snape y el fogonazo verde se unió con el hilo rojo en su dedo anular.

.

.

— _Alguna vez estuve perdido_. —El desentonado "coro" de Cokeworth se combinó con la llovizna de septiembre—.  _Pero ahora me he encontrado. —_ Más que consolar, la letanía aprisionó el corazón de Severus—.  _Estuve ciego, pero ahora veo***…_

Suavemente el ataúd descendió; la llovizna empapó a los pocos asistentes.

—Lamento su pérdida. —La voz del párroco llegó al pelinegro en un eco sordo.

Cuando el enterrador colocó la lápida, el aire abandonó los pulmones de Snape, levantó el rostro y sus ojos chocaron con la mirada de Sirius, transformado en perro al fondo del cementerio. Por ese instante, Severus se sintió completo, cobijado por los ojos grises.

«Soy un idiota», se reprochó, desviando la mirada, pestañeó para evitar las lágrimas.

—Lamento tu pérdida —susurró McGonagall, frente a Snape—. Eileen era una mujer maravillosa.

Severus afirmó con la cabeza, de pronto el mundo giró, el firme agarre en su codo, por parte de Lucius, detuvo una vergonzosa caída.

—Te has graduado con honores de Hogwarts, pero es en momentos como este —proclamó solemne Dumbledore— que la templanza es la mejor opción. —Dio un apretón al hombro del pelinegro y se alejó seguido de McGonagall.

«¿Templanza?», ironizó Severus. «Si supieras que desde finales de quinto estoy bajo las órdenes del Lord».

—¡Oh Severus! —Una anciana bajita y regordeta envolvió al joven en un apretado abrazo—. Lo que necesites, estoy para ti.

—Gracias profesora Merrythought.

Galatea Merrythought se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eileen era como una hermana para mí y tú… —Severus no escuchó, Merrythought le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre Defensa y Artes Oscuras, su dominio de la Oclumancia era por ella, su pasión por las pociones también, tenerla ahí lo hacía sentirse seguro—. Y si Tobías…

—Mi padre —murmuró Severus tenso—, está… de viaje.

Galatea le dio una mirada de compresión y giró la vista a la tumba.

«Siempre te dije, Eileen, que ese hombre no era para ti». Abrazó de nuevo a Severus, susurrando al oído—: No dejes que te mate a ti también.

—No volverá —afirmó Severus.

La profesora Merrythought se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y depositó un beso en la pálida mejilla.

—Cuídate.

—Así lo haré.

Galatea hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a los acompañantes de Snape y se alejó.

—La lluvia arrecia —indicó Narcisa, cubriendo al pelinegro con un elegante paraguas.

—No —debatió Severus.

Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron miradas.

—Nada se gana si nos quedamos aquí —dijo Lucius, guiándolo a la salida.

Caminaron por las adoquinadas avenidas, internándose en el laberinto de casas de ladrillo. Los vecinos de la calle de la Hilandera fueron sorprendidos al ver al raro hijo de Eileen Snape acompañado por una elegante pareja.

Más de una vieja se acicaló y un par de atrevidos chiquillos los escoltaron. Cerca del portal de los Snape, el pequeño Montgomery estuvo casi seguro que la señora rubia era una bruja, a la mañana siguiente, cuando la mitad de los vecinos se quejó de sarampión, no tuvo dudas.

—Estúpida gente —maldijo Severus al cruzar la entrada de su casa, hastiado se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Lloverá toda la noche —aseguró Lucius, mirando a través de la ventana. Del otro lado de la calle, Lily Evans observaba la casa, Malfoy apretó los labios.

—Toma. —Narcisa llamó su atención al darle una copa con brandy, un leve movimiento de cabeza y la rubia supo que no estaban solos—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—No es necesario… —Intentó Severus, pero la flamante esposa de Malfoy se adentró en la cocina.

—Supe que, gracias a ti, el Primer Ministro apoya la causa —congratuló Lucius.

—¿No piensas sentarte? —Severus jugaba distraído con la copa.

—La vista es…

—No correré a sus brazos. —suspiró Snape. Lucius arqueó una ceja—. Sé que Evans está afuera —declaró mirando el brillo de las llamas chocar con el vino—, puedo sentir su presencia a kilómetros de distancia.

—Eso es un despliegue extraordinario de magia. —Lucius giró.

Severus dejó la copa intacta en la mesa de centro, un rayo de luz se coló por las cortinas e iluminó el hilo enroscado en su dedo anular.

—Yo no lo llamaría así, mi madre y mi abuela me entrenaron para enfocarme en la conexión de pareja… las demás sólo las ignoré…

Discretamente Malfoy mordió su labio inferior con curiosidad, él no podía ver el hilo del destino, Narcisa (como todos los Black) podía percibirlo, pero no tenía el poder ni el control de Severus.

—¿Las demás? —Al instante de emitir su duda, Malfoy se arrepintió.

Severus sonrió de lado.

— _Un hilo rojo, invisible_  —pronunció con cierto retintín— _, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse…_

— _A pesar del tiempo_  —continuó Lucius—,  _del lugar y de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse._

—Sí, pero lo que mi madre y mi abuela nunca me aclararon fue que ese "destinados a encontrarse" puede interpretarse de muchas maneras.

—Nada es casualidad.

—Sí causal, pero no coincidencia.

— _La energía llama energía._

—Así es —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie—,  _la energía llama energía_ …, era lógico que ella y yo nos encontráramos en esta ratonera… El hilo se divide en millones de ramificaciones y toca a cada ser con el que te has encontrado y encontrarás por el resto de tu vida, y la que sigue.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el ventanal los envolvió en un extraño instante de comunión.

—Queda en uno usar el otro don —manifestó Malfoy con la mirada en el fuego.

—¿El otro don?

Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en los negros, a veces olvidaba que Severus sólo tenía 18 años.

—Elegir —manifestó—. Es bonito creer que alguien va a venir a complementarte y por fin serás feliz, pero  _no somos seres incompletos_ , Severus… Si no eliges, esa persona puede pasar a tu lado y simplemente no ser parte de tu vida. —La imagen de Lupín cruzando la puerta de Las Tres Escobas al mismo tiempo que Lucius invadió la mente de Snape—. Probablemente Narcisa era parte de esas ramificaciones, pero…

—Tú la elegiste como compañera.

—Sí y no.

—No entiendo.

La mirada de Lucius se suavizó.

—Si ella no me hubiera elegido como compañero no estaríamos juntos. Y probablemente estaría obligándome por tener una relación con Lupin.

Los ojos negros se abrieron atónitos.

—¿¡Lo sabías!?

—Siempre lo supe —recalcó Malfoy condescendiente—, Severus, estar con  _tu persona destinada_  sólo es parte de la vida, una muy importante, pero muy pequeña, es iluso creer que la felicidad depende de  _ese_  encuentro, de  _esa_  persona, la felicidad también se elige y yo elegí vivir mi vida a mi manera.

—Pero él…

—Lupin no iba a darme plenitud, sólo sobreviviríamos, exigiéndonos completar algo que nunca ha estado incompleto. —Malfoy dio un par de pasos y tomó a Severus por los hombros—. ¿Entiendes la diferencia de dejar al destino tu vida y elegir tu vida? —Snape parpadeó—. Yo soy dueño de mi vida. ¿Eres dueño de la tuya?

Un relámpago tronó, la Marca en sus antebrazos quemó.

—El Lord nos llama —indicó Snape.

Parada bajo el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, Narcisa los vio  _desaparecer_ , miró hacia la ventana, los Merodeadores se habían unido a Evans, esbozando una retorcida sonrisa, hizo un zigzagueante movimiento con la varita, la imagen de Lucius y Severus sentados frente a la chimenea se proyectó en el cristal. Recreando el hechizo consigo misma y la cocina, se  _desapareció_  del lugar.

.

— _Crucio_.

La maldición atravesó la mandíbula, el dolor, afilado e intenso, se expandió por toda la columna vertebral, latigueando cada terminal nerviosa y entumeciendo los músculos.

«¡Haz que pare!», clamó sin proferir palabra.

— _Crucio_.

«Por favor».

—Espero que mis órdenes se acaten al pie de la letra.

—S-Sí-sí, m-mi L-Lord. —Con el cuerpo tembloroso, Severus logró hincarse en una rodilla, en tres años de pertenecer a los Mortífagos su señor nunca había sido tan cruel.

Voldemort puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Snape, suavemente elevó el pálido rostro.

—Soy un hombre cabal. —La pupila rojiza centelleó, el Lord soltó al joven y se volvió hacia los demás, en peores condiciones que Severus—. Doy todo por ustedes —pronunció elevando las manos dramáticamente—, estoy creando un futuro para ustedes. —Hizo una pausa—. Algo que les pertenezca. —Ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mirada—. ¿Es mucho esperar de mi parte que cumplan con lo que les pido? ¿¡Qué quieren de mí!?

—Nada, mi Lord —respondió Lucius, hincado a lado de Severus. La túnica de Voldemort flotó al girar—, es un honor para nosotros estar bajo su mando.

—Mi leal Lucius, ¿podrías decirles por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque el Lord guía una causa seria: nuestra sangre y respeto a quiénes somos.

Severus se mordió la lengua.

—¡Por ustedes! —espetó Voldemort—. ¡Soy yo quien ha sacrificado todo! ¿Y así me pagan? —Dejó que las palabras crearán una extraña sensación de deuda—. No pido nada, más que su lealtad.

Y los aplausos tambalearon a Severus.

—Contrólate —le susurró Lucius.

—¿Y de  _esto_  eres dueño? —masculló Snape con la mirada al frente.

—La otra opción no es válida —contestó Malfoy, sin una pizca de dolor en el rostro—. Elegí. —Los ojos grises chocaron por un instante con los negros—. ¿Sigues creyendo que no soy dueño de mi vida?

El moreno no respondió.

—Retírense. Severus. —Una reverencia sincronizada y poco a poco abandonaron el salón. Snape permaneció hincado, Voldemort le daba la espalda, mirando por los ventanales de la mansión Lestrange—. ¿Quién es el traidor?

Severus inspiró hondo, la misión había sido exitosa: había modificado el destino del Primer Ministro, pero a ojos de Voldemort todo lo hicieron mal.

—Oscar Moore —mintió, recordando que el fallecido propietario del Sol Escarlata no tenía familia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nadie en nuestro ejército nos traicionó?

—Sí, mi Lord.

El silencio que siguió heló las venas de Snape, la realidad era que no tenía idea del traidor.

—El  _vejete_   _marica_  tiene ventaja —siseó Voldemort, acercándose a un tablero de ajedrez—. Tendremos que ganar este juego. —Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Tomarás el cargo de maestre de pociones en las empresas Malfoy?

—Sí, mi Lord, empiezo en dos semanas.

El Lord tomó el alfil.

—Es demasiado suspicaz…

—¿Mi Lord?

Voldemort dejó la pieza en el tablero, frente a la reina y miró al ventanal.

—Invité a James Potter y a su prometida a formar parte de nuestra causa. —Severus alzó la cara sorprendido, el Lord continuó—: necesito _otro_  títere dentro de los terroristas del  _vejete_ , pero el niñato me rechazó, idéntico a su padre… —Caminó lentamente hasta la silla donde Nagini descansaba enrollada. Sonrió condescendiente, dejando ver una putrefacta dentadura—. Gánate  _su_  lealtad como te has ganado la mía.

—Sí, mi Lord. —Con una exagerada inclinación de cabeza, Snape se dispuso a partir.

—Y Severus…

—¿Mi Lord?

—No me falles.

.

Media hora después, Severus, absorto en sus pensamientos, se encontraba en el umbral del Cabeza de Puerco, durante sus años de colegió había evitado el lugar.

«No es de sangres puras», el murmullo de sus ex compañeros de Casa lo golpeó trayéndolo al presente.

Cabeza de Puerco era todo lo contrario a Las Tres Escobas y a lo que había sido el Sol Escarlata: las ventanas opacadas por la mugre, la mayoría de las sillas tenían rotos los respaldos y otras carecían de asiento, las únicas tres mesas parecían a punto de colapsar, la barra extremadamente sucia y el suelo cubierto de aserrín instaron a Snape a salir de ahí.

Severus estudió regresar a casa o ir con los Malfoy, inhaló despacio, se acomodó la capucha sobre el rostro y deambuló hacia la mesa en contra esquina de la puerta. Simulando que limpiaba un vaso, el tabernero siguió cada uno de sus movimientos; sintiendo las punzadas del _cruciatus_ , tuvo cuidado al sentarse, dejó un par de monedas en la mesa, una botella del  _mejor_  whisky y un vaso que parecía haber sido lavado en tierra le fueron entregados.

Snape permaneció con los ojos en el líquido sin probar una gota; la campanilla de la puerta tintineó un par de veces, dejando pasar a hombres encapuchados que se sentaron en la barra, los susurros le llegaron como plegarias a un dios desconocido y magnánimo.

«Madre, ¿estarás orgullosa?», se preguntó, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. «Al final, lo único que siempre te importó fue _él_ … Nunca te amó; te aferraste como si fuera un salvavidas y me arrastraste a esta mierda de vida». La garganta se le cerró. «Si tan sólo hubieras hecho la elección _correcta_ ».

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, el alegre saludo del tabernero lo hizo levantar el rostro, Sirius Black acababa de entrar y departía bromas con el hombre tras la barra. Severus se hizo hacia atrás, bajó el mentón, asegurándose que la sombra de la capa cubriera todo el rostro. Los minutos pasaron y Snape dejó de escuchar la estruendosa risa de Black, el dolor del  _crucio_  punzaba sordamente junto a otro, mucho más profundo.

«La vida sólo es un cúmulo de historias inventadas…», el pensamiento fue roto por el arrastrar de una silla.

Sirius se sentó frente a él, colocó dos vasos limpios, tomó la botella y sirvió hasta la mitad.

El ex Slytherin lo miró sin pensar en sacar la varita, estaba cansado, demasiado, cuando Black le acercó el vaso lo tomó sin dudar. La botella se acabó, siguieron dos más, ninguno habló.

Al inicio de la cuarta botella, Severus colocó el vaso boca abajo, al intentar levantarse su mano derecha fue aprisionada por la zurda de Sirius. Miró su mano apresada, subiendo por el antebrazo, el hombro y el cuello de Black, los ojos negros chocaron con unos claros, demandantes.

—Elige. —La ronca voz de Sirius vibró en una onda de energía que envolvió a Snape.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza, la  _aparición_  en una oscura habitación.

Las aristócratas manos de Sirius acunaron el pálido rostro, un beso suave rozó los delgados labios de Severus; el destartalado colchón recibió ambos cuerpos.

Cuando los besos exigieron más que sólo caricias sobre la ropa, Sirius se acomodó lentamente de lado, apoyando la espalda de Snape en su pecho, apisonó la cintura del pelinegro con los brazos, dejando las manos sobre el ombligo de Severus.

Snape se quedó con la mirada clavada en el muro.

Hundiendo la nariz en los negros cabellos, Black lo estrechó más a su pecho.

Severus colocó las manos sobre las de Black, dio un intenso apretón y rozó en círculos el dedo anular de Sirius, enroscando ambos hilos.

El ex Gryffindor cerró los ojos, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro de Severus, lloró por ambos.

—No seas condescendiente —susurró, liberando dócilmente al ex Slytherin, se puso de pie.

Snape no se movió, percibió el suave roce de la tela al ser acomodada, los silenciosos pasos a la puerta y, cuando ésta se cerró, permitió que las lágrimas brotaran.

—Tú eres el condescendiente —murmuró, haciéndose ovillo, ahogó sus gritos en el colchón.

Cuando el alba despunto, una figura encapuchada cruzó Hogsmeade rumbo al colegio de magia y hechicería.

.

Dumbledore despertó con la novedad que Severus Snape lo esperaba en su oficina.

—Querido muchacho es…

—Lamento mucho haberlo despertado, profesor —se disculpó Severus poniéndose de pie—, pero dado las circunstancias, me fue imposible esperar más.

Los ojos azules detrás de los anteojos centellearon enigmáticos.

—Caramelo de limón —ofreció, tomando asiento tras el escritorio.

—Gracias, no.

Albus hizo un ademán con la mano, Severus se sentó.

—¿Qué necesitas, Severus?

—La muerte de mi madre modificó mis objetivos. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Sé que el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está disponible y haría una maravillosa contribución el que yo…

—Severus. —Snape paró, Dumbledore estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos—. Es una loable solicitud, pero ser profesor conlleva más que enaltecer la memoria de Eileen.

—Lo sé…

El director colocó los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazó los dedos, bajó el rostro y los lentes resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Eres un extraordinario mago, grandioso en pociones, pero te falta experiencia.

—Comprendo. —Severus se levantó rígido—. Lamento haberlo molestado. —Esbozó una débil sonrisa, dio una breve inclinación, viró sobre los talones.

—Severus. —El joven giró la cabeza—. Estoy aquí para cuando me necesites.

—Lo sé. —Y abandonó el lugar.

Fawkes cantó en desacuerdo.

—Aún no es tiempo —argumentó Dumbledore.

.

La Mansión Malfoy era rodeada por una bruma gris, los escasos rayos de sol le daban un toque tétrico, Severus caminó por el sendero de los pavorreales albinos hasta la puerta trasera, antes de tocar fue recibido por Dobby con los labios zurcidos.

—Tu señor —pidió Snape con una extraña sensación en el estómago, el elfo asintió con la cabeza y lo guió por los pasillos.

El matrimonio desayunaba en silencio.

—Buenos días Lucius, Narcisa —saludó acercándose a la mesa.

Una inclinación de cabeza de Lucius y se sentó.

—Así que has decidió aceptar mi invitación —expresó Narcisa, elegantemente añadiendo dos terrones de azúcar a su té.

—Si no es demasiada molestia, sí.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte el tiempo que desees —indicó Lucius, dejando la servilleta en la mesa, se incorporó—. El Lord ha partido a Albania y ha dejado a Bellatrix como la cabeza de la causa.

Severus apretó los labios, a pesar de su don, a excepción de Lucius, los Mortífagos del círculo interno no confiaban en él.

—Eso te dará tiempo para mostrar tus habilidades —planteó Narcisa— y demostrarles porqué eres el favorito del Lord.

Snape sonrió afable, bien sabía que Bellatrix lo excluiría de toda actividad para, después, delatarlo con el Lord.

—¿Cuándo regresa? —preguntó a Lucius.

—Quién lo sabe —respondió el rubio, tomó con dulzura la mano de su esposa y besó las puntas de los dedos—, descansa por hoy —se dirigió al pelinegro—, mañana te mostraré el imperio Malfoy. —Con pasos refinados se perdió tras la puerta.

—Dobby te acompañará a tu habitación —señaló Narcisa—, pediré que te lleven el almuerzo.

Severus agradeció en silencio. En cuanto tocó el mullido colchón se quedó dormido con la sensación de unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura.

.

La lluvia arreciaba en la calle de la Hilandera, cerca de la chimenea industrial un perro negro acechaba la oscura casa de los Snape. El sonido de la  _aparición_  lo hizo voltear a la derecha.

—Vamos Padfoot —farfulló Remus, cubriendo al can con una capa—, él no está ahí. —El perro agachó las orejas, un pinchazo sacudió el corazón de Lupin—. Si yo pudiera hacerte feliz…

—Lo haces. —Sirius, cubierto sólo con la capa, acunó el rostro de Remus y depositó un beso en la frente—. Vamos a casa.

El rostro de Lupin se iluminó.

Black entrelazó la mano derecha con la izquierda de Remus, antes de  _desaparecerse_ , echó un vistazo a la desolada vivienda.

«Perdóname».

El sonido del hechizo quedó opacado por los truenos.

.

.

Sirius, a sus 19 años, tenía todo lo que un joven podía desear: libertad, una pareja, dinero y su pasatiempo favorito, perseguir Mortífagos; pero había uno que nueve meses atrás había desaparecido del radar.

Oficialmente, Severus Snape estaba en San Petersburgo, dirigiendo el área de Investigación de las empresas Malfoy. Extraoficial, los rumores decían que el último de los Prince esperaba su oportunidad para acceder al círculo interno del Señor Tenebroso. Black no consideraba que esa oportunidad llegaría.

—Es un mestizo… —masculló, tomando el último trago de su segunda botella—.  _Hey_  Aberforth —gritó al mal encarado tabernero del Cabeza de Puerco—, una más. —Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. La silla frente a él fue arrastrada, alzó la vista, unos ojos negros lo acribillaron—. El idiota fue marcado hoy. —Sonrió mordaz—. ¿A qué debo tu generosa visita?

Snape no contestó, había visto a Regulus entre los novatos, colocó una nueva botella en la mesa, sirvió dos vasos, le alcanzó uno Sirius y bebió el suyo.

Las botellas se acumularon, a la media noche la misma habitación los recibió. Testigos mudos de besos y caricias, los muros nunca se impregnaron de la entrega.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer que me ames? —insistió Sirius.

—Cada uno vive para lo que considera correcto.

Black se giró entre los brazos de Snape, delineó los labios de Severus con la punta de la lengua.

—Y moriremos por ello.

—Moriré por ello —contradijo Snape.

.

La tercera vez que se encontraron, Sirius llegó tarde…

Las campanadas dando la bienvenida a 1980 hacía tres días que callaron, el Cabeza de Puerco bullía con una peculiar clientela: Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en la mesa a lado de la ventana, acompañado de una extravagante mujer.

—Será un placer tenerte como profesora, Sybill.

Sirius no se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de ella, un vistazo a la mesa del fondo y se encaminó a la parte superior. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de siempre con una radiante sonrisa.

«¡Voy a ser tío!», gritó en su mente. Un segundo después, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, una botella se estrelló contra la pared.

—Ahí va una buena cosecha —gimió teatralmente con las manos en el pecho.

Severus se levantó de la cama, acomodó la capa sobre el rostro y avanzó a la puerta. Sus brazos se rozaron al pasar, Sirius lo detuvo, las miradas se encontraron.

—Felicítame a Potter —ironizó Severus con una velada nota agridulce—, espero que su hijo no sea tan idiota como él.

—No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte —dijo Black, afianzando el agarre.

Los ojos negros brillaron iracundos, el cuerpo de Sirius fue azotado contra la pared del pasillo.

—No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer, perro —demandó Severus, pasando de largo el aturdido cuerpo de Black.

.

Los pasillos de la mansión Lestrange estaban impregnados de olor a sangre y magia negra, Severus atravesó cauteloso cada uno de ellos. Al girar a la derecha se topo de frente con la dueña de la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí —amonestó Bellatrix—, mestizo?

—El Lord llegó hoy —indicó Snape— y necesito verlo.

Bellatrix endureció la mandíbula

—No has sido llamado.

—Que hayas llevado las riendas en su ausencia, no significa que deba darte parte de la misión que  _él_  me encomendó.

Lestrange rechinó los dientes, se hizo a un lado, vigilando cada movimiento del odioso muchacho.

Severus hizo una elegante e irónica venia, se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca y tocó, un Mortifago enmascarado y que evidentemente fingía su estatura, lo recibió.

«¿Quién eres?», indagó Snape mentalmente, el hombre escondió el rostro tras la capucha y pasó de largo.

Voldemort estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con Nagini en su regazo, cuando la puerta se cerró, cuestionó:

—¿A qué debo tu visita, Severus?

Snape hincó una rodilla.

—Mi Lord —dijo con la mirada en el piso—, esta noche, Dumbledore se entrevistó con la tataranieta de Cassandra Trelawney… —Las caricias a Nagini cesaron, el ambiente se enrareció—. Al principio, la entrevista señalaba que se trataba de una embustera, pero Trelawney entró en trance.

—¿Y qué ha profetizado?

— _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_

—¿Es todo? —cuestionó Voldemort a un paso del joven, sorprendiendo a Severus.

—No lo sé, mi Lord.

—¿¡No lo sabes!? —vociferó el Lord, tomando por los hombros al pelinegro lo hizo levantarse y lo sacudió—. ¿¡No lo sabes!?

—Dum-Dumbledore me descubrió y tuve que salir de ahí…

Las uñas se enterraron en los hombros de Severus, los iris carmesíes escudriñaron el pálido rostro.

— _Crucio_. —Aunque la agonía fue brutal ni un solo grito brotó de los jóvenes labios, Voldemort sonrió orgulloso—. Mi querido Severus, de todos mis Mortífagos eres mi favorito, el único en quien confío.

Hincado, con ambas rodillas en el piso, ejerciendo todo su autocontrol para no caer en la inconsciencia Severus masculló:

—Gracias, mi Lord. ¿Requiere algo más?

—Los nombres.

Severus creyó que su vida se paralizaba.

—Longbottom y Potter —reveló, pestañeando para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran.

—¡Los traidores de la sangre!

La mirada que Voldemort le dio, erizó la piel del pelinegro.

—Mi Lord, yo… —Aguantando la respiración, Snape bajó la frente hasta el piso—. Pido clemencia para Lily Evans.

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza.

—No entiendo tu fascinación por la chica.

—Por favor, mi Lord.

El señor Tenebroso caminó hasta el escritorio, se sentó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa, unió las manos.

—¿A cambio qué recibo yo?

Snape jugó su única carta.

—Dumbledore me ha otorgado el puesto de Pociones para el siguiente ciclo escolar.

—Es demasiado tiempo para la vida de una sangre sucia.

—He sido reclutado para la Orden del Fénix —mintió Severus.

La carcajada de Voldemort retumbó por toda la sala.

—Tráeme la sangre de ese niño y Evans será tuya.

—Así será, mi Lord. —Con las piernas temblorosas, Severus dejó la habitación.

Voldemort se giró al tablero de ajedrez, tomó el alfil y lo colocó frente al rey.

—Jaque al rey.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Fragmento de Amazing Grace.


	4. Miserere

 

 

 

**δ´**

**άθλιος**

_._

_Ten piedad de mí._

_Lávame todavía más de mi maldad y límpiame de mi pecado, porque yo reconozco mis faltas y mi pecado está siempre delante de mí._

_Salmo 50; Miserere_ , Gregorio Allegri

.

Un trueno azotó brutalmente los cielos y el eco se estrelló contra los ventanales.

Lily despertó sobresaltada, jadeando por aire se quedó inmóvil, escuchando el palpitar del corazón, giró la cabeza a la derecha, tardó un par de segundos en comprender que la tormenta caía iracunda.

—¿Severus? —llamó con voz ronca, sin comprender qué estaba diciendo, automáticamente palpó el lado izquierdo de la cama y lo encontró vacío—. ¿Severus? —repitió, sintiendo el hilo rojo en su dedo anular pulsar con violencia.

—¿Sabes lo qué he hecho? —La figura de Snape salió de entre las sombras y estiró la mano sin llegar a tocarla—. Perdóname.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, el hilo parecía formar un inestable puente sobre un abismo y cada uno estaba en el extremo opuesto. Echó un vistazo a la habitación sin reconocerla.

—Te perdoné —susurró, buscando con la mirada—. ¿James? —El entendimiento impregnó los ojos verdes.

Snape intentó forzar la conexión, el hilo se ciñó con brutalidad en el anular de Lily.

—¡Me lastimas! —vociferó, observando el hilo y después a Snape—. ¿¡Cómo entraste!? —Se hizo hacia atrás, cubriendo instintivamente su vientre.

El corazón de Severus punzó de dolor; podría volver a inducirla, podría hacerle creer que sólo era un sueño.

«Pero es demasiado tarde», pensó, reparando en la desconfianza y el miedo en los ojos verdes. Cuidando de no asustarla más, expresó con suavidad: —En esta vida y en la que sigue…

—Seré tu amigo —completó Lily sin bajar la guardia—. Mentiroso —reprochó conteniendo la furia—, los elegiste a ellos.

—¿A quién elegí? —La voz de James la sobresaltó. Potter ladeó la cabeza, dejó el vaso con leche y el plato con la rebanada de pastel en la cómoda a lado de la puerta y se aproximó—. ¿Lily?

—Yo… —Desorientada miró alrededor. El estruendo del relámpago iluminó las paredes y a la fantasmal figura de Severus detrás de James.

Poco a poco Snape, conforme la oscuridad invadía la habitación, desapareció; antes de que las sombras lo revistieran, los labios de Severus formaron un «Perdóname».

El cerebro de Lily hizo clic.

«¡Mentiroso!». Su mente gritó, cubriendo con las manos la boca, dejó que un desgarrador alarido atravesara la garganta. «¡Mentiroso! ¡Me abandonarás otra vez!».

—¡Oh cariño! —James se apresuró a envolverla entre sus brazos. Lily no desvió la vista del lugar que había ocupado Severus—. Todo va a estar bien —arrulló, depositando suaves besos en la frente—, prometo ser más rápido con tus antojos.

La desatinada frase de Potter la hizo separarse un poco y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó la carcajada.

James se mordió el interior de la mejilla nervioso.

«¿Qué diablos?», pensó, echando un vistazo a la pelirroja. El sonido de la aparición lo sacó de balance, tirándolo al suelo.

La carcajada de Lily se hizo más intensa.

—Señor, Tipi lo siente, señor —La histérica elfa azotaba la cabeza contra el muro.

—¡Es suficiente! —bramó James, aunque no supo si era para la elfa o para su esposa que seguía desternillándose de risa. Sentado en el piso, masajeó la sien derecha—. ¿Qué sucede, Tipi?

La elfa había dejado de castigarse, con la nariz casi en el suelo, respondió:

—Dumbledore, señor, lo espera en la biblioteca. Señor, Tipi le informó que el señor dormía, pero…

—Basta —pidió Potter, levantándose—, bajaré en un momento.

Ante la mención del director de Hogwarts, Lily había dejado de reír.

—¿James?

—Todo estará bien, cariño. —Depositó un beso en la frente, tomó la bata y salió.

—¿Severus? —No hubo respuesta—. En esta vida y en la que sigue —susurró, perdiendo la mirada en la tormenta— seré tu amiga.

.

—Cariño —llamó Potter. Lily parpadeó, no se dio cuenta cuando volvió a quedarse dormida—. Tenemos que irnos, Tipi se encargará de nuestras cosas. —Se acercó al armario, sacó un par de gruesas capas de viaje y las puso sobre la cama.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—A El Valle de Godric —indicó James, arropándose con una de las capas—. Madre tenía una casa ahí…

—James.

—Habrá que limpiarla…

—¡Potter! —James detuvo su diatriba y observó a la pelirroja parada a un lado de la cama, con el pelo suelto y en camisón—. ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?

James abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

—El Señor Tenebroso, mi niña —dijo Dumbledore, bajo el dintel de la puerta—, ha descubierto que el hijo que esperas podría derrotarlo.

—¿Qué? —La exclamación de Lily hizo a James caminar hacia ella y envolverla entre sus brazos.

—Una profecía —explicó el director— ha sido dictada esta noche.

Lily se deshizo del abrazo.

—Las profecías no son certeras —argumentó, dándole la espalda a James—, a menos que se les dé el poder.

—Mucho me temo —dijo Dumbledore— que Tom ya se lo ha dado. —Los ojos verdes se dilataron—. Y sus huestes corren tras tu sangre. —Las pupilas azules se dirigieron al vientre de la joven.

—Tenemos que irnos —instó James, poniendo la capa sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

—¡Esperen! —demandó Lily, los dos hombres la observaron—. ¿Por qué tenemos que huir? —Se giró a James—. Puedes hacer el encantamiento  _fidelius_ …

Albus y Potter intercambiaron una mirada.

—Cariño. —Hizo una tensa pausa—. Los guardianes de la antigua religión y la ley de Merlín pueden ubicar esta casa.

—¡Pero tú dijiste que estaríamos a salvo aquí!

James la tomó con suavidad.

—Lo dije —aceptó, acercándola al pecho. Dirigió la vista a Dumbledore, el anciano hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza, él prosiguió—: y lo estábamos. —Una ceja roja se alzó incrédula—. El caso es que mi padre y, antes que él, su padre, pactó para que  _su_  casa estuviera abierta a cualquier guardián que lo solicitara.

La pelirroja se separó totalmente, la palidez se adueñó de sus mejillas.

—¡Ellos podrían encontrarnos en cualquier parte!

James alzó las palmas en un gesto conciliador.

—Cariño, recuerda lo que dijo el sanador…

Un destello de ira se apoderó de los ojos verdes.

—¡No me subestimes, Potter!

—Mi niña —llamó Albus suavemente—, sé que estás asustada. —Lily resopló—. Pero analízalo un poco, si los seguidores de Tom no los atacaron antes fue por mantener una fachada.

—Sólo otro guardián —continuó James— puede rastrear la mansión de mi padre, pero…

—La profecía —concluyó Lily— lo cambia todo.

—Así es—indicó Dumbledore—, no pueden usar la red flú.

— _Aparecernos_  no es opción —advirtió Potter, tomando por el codo a la pelirroja la dirigió a la puerta—, el sanador dijo que en esta etapa era delicado hacerlo.

—Será por vía muggle —propuso Lily, acomodándose la capucha. Antes de salir se detuvo, giró sobre su hombro—. ¿No nos hallarán a donde vamos?

Potter rozó con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de su esposa.

—Yo no hice el pacto —reveló con un acento travieso—, olvidé renovarlo cuando murió mi padre.

—¿Entonces, por qué debemos irnos?

—Yo no construí esta casa….

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero…

—Andando —ordenó Lily.

.

La lluvia caía a raudales cuando el taxi de Henry Gresham deambulaba por una solitaria Kensington Palace Gardens, a punto de dar vuelta por York House, se llevó el susto de su vida cuando una figura ataviada en negro atravesó la avenida.

.

—¿Quién será el Guardián? —preguntó Albus, considerando la manera de sacarlos lo más pronto de ahí, sin magia.

—Sirius —pronunció James, soltando a Lily, hizo un par de movimientos con la varita, una ráfaga estremeció la residencia—. Aunque la rastreen, tardarán un par de horas en encontrarla.

El rechinido de los neumáticos los hizo mirar a la izquierda, cerca de la embajada de Romania, un taxi se había detenido, un par de escoltas riñeron al conductor.

Antes de que el taxi arrancara, la pelirroja hizo señas.

Henry parpadeó confundido, estaba cien por ciento seguro que a lado de la embajada de Israel no había una mansión con verjas blancas. La mujer volvió a hacer señas, los rumanos volvieron a gritarle, así que se encogió de hombros y acercó el taxi al estrafalario trío.

Antes de subirse al auto, Lily echó un vistazo a la esquina de Kensington y York House. Bajo el inusual parpadeo del farol, la lluvia pareció formar una silueta.

—Vamos cariño —La voz de James la hizo subir al auto.

—¿El viejo no va? —preguntó Henry.

La pareja lo ignoró, acomodándose en el interior.

—A Devon —señaló Lily.

Henry la encaró suspicaz.

—¡Son 8 horas de camino!

James sacó una bolsa de terciopelo con monedas de oro.

—Valen por lo menos 250 mil libras —reveló Lily. Los ojos azul-verdoso del conductor se abrieron impresionados—. Arranca —mandó— y evita los caminos principales.

.

Con la capucha haciendo sombra sobre el rostro, Severus observó al taxi perderse por las calles. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los azules del director.

—Hiciste lo correcto —musitó Dumbledore antes de  _desaparecerse._

—¿Lo hice? —articuló Severus, sintiendo la magia del juramento inquebrantable chocar dolorosamente con la Marca en su antebrazo.

.

—¡Cómo pudiste dejarlos ir! —gritó Bellatrix, entrado estrepitosamente al salón blanco en la mansión Malfoy.

Severus arqueó una ceja, hizo a un lado el periódico y tranquilamente rebatió:

—Los Potter están bajo el encantamiento  _fidelius_.

—¡Era tu deber traer a ese niño, mestizo!

Voldemort entraba en ese momento, sin que Bellatrix se diera cuenta, se recargó en el marco de la chimenea.

—Dama Lestrange —dijo Severus—, establecí el plan de acción de acuerdo a la información que usted proporcionó. —La boca de Bellatrix se abrió—. Cuando el escuadrón llegó, los Potter y los Longbottom ya habían sido trasladados.

—¡Mientes!

—¿Por qué habría de mentir?

—¡Porque  _la sangre sucia_ te importa más que tu vida!

Severus ladeó una sonrisa.

—Cierto es que imploré por ella. —Una risa maniática brotó de Lestrange—. Pero incluso eso fue solicitado al Lord; en otras palabras, señora, el Lord conoce cada uno de mis planes y acciones.

La furia tiñó de escarlata el rostro de Bellatrix, la carcajada a su espalda la sorprendió.

—El chico tiene razón, Bella —siseó Voldemort; Severus se puso de pie e hizo una venia. El Lord caminó hasta el sofá frente al ventanal y tomó asiento—. Déjanos.

Por un momento, Bellatrix lució confundida.

—Mi Lord, no considero que…

Las rojas pupilas lanzaron una advertencia.

«Maldito mestizo», refunfuño Bellatrix, hizo una grácil reverencia y abandonó el lugar, azotando la puerta.

Severus se mantenía sobre una rodilla y con la mirada en el piso.

Voldemort estudió el paisaje, saboreando la adrenalina segregada por el joven cuerpo.

—Siéntate a mi lado —ordenó, el pelinegro aguantó la respiración y se aproximó. El Lord lo miró de una manera indescifrable—. Hay mucho más en común entre tú y yo. —Colocó una mano en el hombro de Severus—. Aunque mi amor es por la Magia y sus descendientes. —Acercó el rostro al cuello del pelinegro, aspirando el embriagante aroma—. Un hombre enamorado puede ser un estratega inconcebible o un incauto hormonal. ¿Quién has sido tú?

Impertérrito, Snape devolvió la mirada.

—Un fiel servidor, mi Lord.

Voldemort esbozó una macabra sonrisa.

—Y como tal, espero tu contribución.

Snape aguantó el alarido, las uñas del Señor Oscuro atravesaron la tela, clavándose en el omóplato izquierdo, lánguidamente atravesaron los tendones, rasgando el hueso.

Un chispazo de magia inundó a Voldemort, desgarrando la columna vertebral del pelinegro, susurró:

—¿Y por qué  _mi leal servidor_  falló?

Por un momento la vista de Severus se borró.

—Porque me confié.

La poderosa magia de Snape recorrió deliciosamente la piel del Lord.

—¿Qué harás para compensar a tu señor? —gimió, deslizando la bífida lengua por el aura de Severus, extrayendo más energía.

El espacio pareció girar para el pelinegro, un sudor frió empapó su cuerpo.

—Hay otro espía.

—Lo sé —jadeó, sintiendo el revitalizante brío inundar sus venas—. Yo lo puse ahí.

—Él… —El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Severus.

Una intensa energía sobrecogió al Lord.

—¡Oh, mi Príncipe! —sollozó al sentir la magia explotar en el vientre.

Hipando, Severus cayó de rodillas en el piso.

Voldemort se levantó.

—La diosa Fortuna sólo pasa una vez —recitó, dirigiéndose al ventanal—, si no se aprovecha, no habrá una segunda oportunidad.'*

Entre destellos blancos y escalofríos, Snape lo vio transfigurarse en una sombra amorfa y sin alma.

—¿Severus? —La voz de Regulus Black fue lo último que Snape escuchó.

.

.

El mar golpeaba con fuerza los blancos peñascos de Dover, intensificando las bajas temperaturas de principios de abril de 1981; el chasquido de un cerillo al ser encendido precedió a la sirena del ferry. El viento silbó provocando que largos cabellos negros flotaran en el aire.

Adentrándose por los confines del puerto, un relámpago de adrenalina cruzó la columna vertebral del pelinegro al divisar la estructura de una desvencijada bodega, con calculada calma estudió las posibles salidas.

—¿No podía ser más difícil? —bromeó, sosteniendo en la palma de la mano un espejo.

— _¡Hazlo ya!_ —La voz de James brotó del cristal—.  _¡Y vuelve a casa, Black!_

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Ojala estuvieras aquí.

_—Menos charla y más acción._

—¿Eso fue una proposición? —La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el silencio se prolongó—. ¿Realmente lo estás pensando?

_—No juegues con mi mente, Padfoot, no juegues con mi mente._

—No es con tu mente con la quiero jugar,  _Jamie_ …

_—¡Idiota!_  —La carcajada se hizo más enérgica—.  _Imbécil vas a hacer que te descubran._

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—Son tan inútiles que… —La garganta se le cerró cuando la luz del amanecer destelló una castaña cabellera bajo una capa de viaje. Siguió con la mirada a la varonil figura hasta que ésta se adentró en la bodega.

— _¿Padfoot?_

—¿Dónde está Remus,  _Jamie_?

Del otro lado del país, Potter parpadeó confundido.

— _Creo que deberías dejar de fumar esas cosas muggles._

—¡James!

— _¡En Manchester, con Frank!_

La mano de Sirius tembló.

—¿Es su Guardián?

Potter pestañeó confundido.

_—No lo sé. ¿Vas a entrar y extraer el maldito diario?_

Black enmudeció cuando una veintena de Mortífagos abandonaron la bodega y se desperdigaron por el lugar, un segundo después, Lucius Malfoy salió del almacén, llevando el diario de Tom Riddle entre sus ropas.

—El objetivo —masculló entre dientes, observando en un pergamino un punto rojo, exactamente donde estaba el rubio— cambió de dueño.

_—No hagas una estupidez._

Lucius se  _desapareció_ ,a punto de seguirlo,Black paró toda acción al observar la delgada figura de castaños cabellos escabullirse por el lado contrario; una ráfaga de viento removió la capa, permitiendo distinguir unas pupilas ambarinas.

—Tenemos un traidor —reveló Padfoot. Guardó el espejo en un pequeño bolso en su cinturón y se deslizó por los contenedores.

.

Los rayos del sol estival iluminaron el pasillo del segundo piso de Hogwarts; Lupin sonrió ante el efecto de la luz al atravesar los vitrales.

—Asombroso —susurró, llegando a la gárgola—;  _Crème brûlée_. —La estatua giró, permitiendo la entrada—. Gracias.

.

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro.

«Tiene que ser un Merodeador», caviló nervioso. «No hay manera de que...»

—¿Director? —interrumpió Remus.

Albus giró sobre sus talones.

—Mi muchacho. —Extendió un brazo señalando la silla frente al escritorio, él se recargó en el filo del escritorio—. Bienvenido. —Remus tomó asiento—. ¿Caramelo de limón?

—No.

—¿Cómo te fue con Dorcas?

—La manada no se unirá al Señor Tenebroso, pero tampoco se unirá a la orden.

—Comprendo. ¿Qué hay de los lobos del norte? —Remus hizo una mueca con los labios—. ¿Y los del oeste?

—Sólo la manada de Dover juró lealtad al Innombrable.

—¿Alguien te identificó?

Lupin parpadeó, analizando la misión de tres meses y medio.

—Lucius Malfoy —nombró, una sacudida de entusiasmo recorrió su cuerpo— estuvo en Dover, pero creo que no me vio.

Los ojos azules atravesaron a Lupin.

—¿Estás seguro?

Remus se removió incómodo.

—Utilicé la poción multijugos. —Albus elevó ambas cejas—. Un novato de la legión de Dorcas... muy  _similar_  a mí.

El director lo estudió con la mirada, las mejillas de Lupin se sonrojaron, revelando que mentía.

—Un error que pudo costarte muy caro.

Remus bajó la vista.

—Lo sé…, pero no tuve tiempo de...

Albus se guardó la reprimenda.

—¿Greyback?

—Estaba demasiado ocupado adulando a Malfoy, que no reparó en mí.

—¿Sabes de qué hablaron?

El castaño parpadeó ofuscado por el duro interrogatorio.

—No, cuando llegué, Malfoy se despedía y me escabullí antes de que Greyback me detectara.

El director  _consideró_  las respuestas.

«Si no es Remus, entonces es…». Tragándose las ganas de estar equivocado, indicó: —Ve a descansar, muchacho.

Remus se puso de pie, antes de salir, preguntó:

—¿Todo bien?

El director meditó hablarle del traidor.

—Mantén la  _discreción_  —pidió, volviendo a su paseo—. Remus.

—¿Sí?

—Ni siquiera a Sirius.

Lupin mordió su labio inferior y abandonó el despacho.

«Es por su bien», se dijo Albus. «Hasta que confirme mis sospechas».

.

Totalmente exhausto, Lupin se  _apareció_  en el ático que compartía con Sirius en Cambridge.

—A veces creo que —murmuró, buscando las llaves— Dumbledore sólo se burla de mí. —Tan metido estaba en sus reflexiones que no notó la inusual oscuridad del departamento, saltó cuando al entrar las luces se encendieron—. ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! —Llevó una mano al pecho—. ¡Me asustaste!

Black lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Así tendrás la consciencia. —El frío saludo extrañó a Remus—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Lentamente el castaño se quitó la capa, la colgó en el perchero y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, llenó la tetera y la puso en la estufa. En ningún momento miró a Sirius.

—Con Frank. —La puerta principal fue azotada, sobresaltando a Lupin—. ¿Sirius?

.

La brisa castigaba las mejillas, enjugando las lágrimas que no parecían querer detenerse. Aumentando la velocidad, la motocicleta zigzagueó y derrapó por la avenida hasta chocar con un montículo de basura. Sin preocuparle la herida en el muslo, Black se quedó ahí, tendido boca arriba.

La carcajada emergió acompañada de un incesante eco mental:

«¡No puede ser!». Un lamento más fuerte escapó de los labios. «¡Por favor! ¡No puede ser!». Aspiró, intentando calmar los hipidos.

La lluvia cayó despacio, empapando poco a poco el largo cuerpo del Merodeador.

Ignorando sus entumecidos músculos, llevó la mano derecha a la chaqueta de cuero y sacó el espejo.

—James.

Los segundos parecieron eternos.

— _¿Si?_

Un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago impidió que Sirius emitiera algo, haciéndose ovillo, llevó el espejo a su pecho, impidiendo al grito escapar.

— _¿!Sirius!?_

El pelinegro cerró los ojos.

«¡No puedo!»

— _¡Sirius!_

Tomando aire, logró que su voz sonara tranquila.

—Cambia al Guardián.

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando, por qué no puedo verte?_

—Sólo hazlo.

— _¡Padfoot!_

Black se aferró al espejo.

—Por favor, Prongs —habló en voz baja—, sólo hazlo.

Desorientado y nervioso, Potter declaró:

— _Está bien, se lo pediré a Moony…_

—¡No! ¡Escoge a quien quieras menos a él!

Un silencio ensordecedor impregnó el ambiente.

— _Supongo que_ —profirió James con mesura—  _Peter hará un gran trabajo._

—Está bien, confío en él.

James se aguantó las ganas de preguntar qué había pasado con Remus.

— _Pero…_

—¿Pero?

— _No puedo hacer el ritual ahora._

Con dificultad Sirius se sentó, encaró al espejo.

—¿Por qué?

— _¿Estuviste llorando?_

—¡James no empieces y respóndeme!

Los ojos castaños parpadearon suspicaces.

— _Porque el ritual exige que la casa y su Guardián estén vinculados por lo menos dos años._  —Apretó los labios, Sirius supo que estaba enojado—.  _¡Puta Black! ¡Si se pudiera cambiar de Guardián como si fueran calcetines, no se necesitaría escoger a una sola persona!_

Los ojos grises examinaron la nada, buscando una solución.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma! —exclamó histérico.

El enojo se disipó en James.

— _Me estás asustando. ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?_

—Es él Prongs —soltó con voz quebrada—, es él…

— _¿Quién?_

—¡Moony!

— _¿Qué con Remus?_

—Es el traidor.

Potter se apartó del espejo. La lluvia se incrementó, Black miraba el pedazo de vidrio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— _Bautizaremos a Harry el mismo día de su cumpleaños._  —La voz de James salió metálica—.  _Quiero que seas su padrino. Nadie más_.

Black mordió su labio inferior hasta sangrar.

—Estaré ahí.

La imagen de Potter volvió a dibujarse en el reflejo.

— _Encontraremos la manera de cambiar al Guardián._

Sirius asintió, guardó el espejo y se incorporó. Una mueca de dolor cruzó las bellas facciones, el pantalón estaba manchado de rojo.

—Tendré que buscar donde quedarme esta noche.

Cabeza de Puerco cruzó por su mente, el sonido de la  _desaparición_  y la lluvia empapó el pavimento.

.

La densa niebla, suspendida sobre las aguas, se esparció parsimoniosamente por todo Cokeworth; el viento silbó alborotando los cabellos de una negra figura que deambulaba por los adoquinados vecindarios.

La luz del farol de la casa, al final la calle de La Hilandera, titilaba, deteniéndose un segundo más sobre un punto en específico, para apagarse y al segundo iluminar las habitaciones principales.

La figura se detuvo, el viento se hizo más fuerte haciendo la capucha hacia atrás, las pálidas facciones de Sirius por un instante parecieron consternadas; abrió la palma izquierda, permitiendo ver una mariposa nocturna de papel, sopló, el insecto cobró vida, batió sus alas y voló.

Contra el viento, la mariposa logró adentrase a la vivienda.

Black aguardó; no tenía idea de la hora pero creyó haber estado esperando desde el inicio de los tiempos, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, la puerta se abrió. Sirius atravesó la avenida con largas zancadas y cruzó el umbral.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda, encontrándose en un pequeño y oscuro salón. Sirius paseó la vista por el lugar: Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, la mayoría encuadernados en piel marrón o negra. Un sofá frente a la chimenea, una butaca y una mesa que habían visto mejores tiempos. La habitación estaba iluminada por una lámpara de velas que colgada del techo, dándole un toque siniestro.

—¿A qué debo tu visita —ronroneó Severus al oído de Sirius—, Black?

Padfoot brincó, haciéndose a un lado.

—¡Demonios! —La taquicardia invadió los oídos de Black—. ¡Snivellus!

Los labios de Snape dibujaron una discreta sonrisa, pasó de largo a Black y se sentó en el sofá.

—Parece que mi plan para matarte de un ataque al corazón, no funcionó.

Sirius inspiró lento, contuvo la respiración y exhaló despacio.

—¿No habría sido suficiente con un "hola"? —indagó, tomando asiento en la butaca.

—¿Y dónde estaría la diversión? —respondió Severus, lanzándole una toalla—. Te ves terrible.

—Gajes del oficio.

Snape se incorporó, apuntó la varita a un anaquel y el estante se movió, mostrando varias botellas, tomó una y un par de vasos.

—Vino de elfo —dijo, llenando las copas hasta la mitad, extendió una a Black que la tomó sin dudar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Padfoot bebió el alcohol de una vez, una mueca cruzó las finas facciones cuando el líquido quemó la garganta.

—No muy buena cosecha —espetó, alargando el vaso a Snape.

Severus vaciló, Black movió el vaso, él sirvió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —reiteró, tomando asiento frente a Black.

Sirius terminó el segundo trago con rapidez, puso el vaso en la mesa, hincándose, gateó hasta los muslos de Severus.

—Pasaba por el vecindario —comentó despreocupado, aspirando el aroma a jabón de Snape— y quise saludarte. —Irguiéndose un poco, buscó los labios del profesor de pociones. Severus ladeó el rostro. Black prosiguió su inspección sin tocar la piel.

—Tu hermano —profirió Snape, cansándose del extraño juego— quiere abandonar al Lord.

Sirius se detuvo, miró de reojo a la nada y volvió la vista a los labios de Snape.

—Ese idiota cree que es tan sencillo. —De nuevo intentó robar un beso.

—Es sencillo, si sabes qué piezas usar…

Black detuvo toda acción, clavando los ojos grises en los negros.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Tomó a Severus por los antebrazos—. ¿Acaso quieres desertar? —El agarre se incrementó—. ¡Nadie abandona al Lord y sobrevive!

Con todo su autocontrol al máximo, Snape respondió:

—Estoy demasiado jodido para salirme. —Lo apartó hosco, levantándose—. ¿Cómo diablos sabes que nadie sale vivo de los Mortífagos?

Sirius permaneció hincado.

—¿No es obvio?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué tengo que tener una razón para estar aquí?

Los ojos negros brillaron misteriosos.

—Regulus te escribió una carta, hace más de un año. Creí que tú…

Black lució sorprendido, apretando los labios, desvió la mirada al fuego.

«Hubo un tiempo en que lo amé». La imagen de un pequeño Regulus de tres años se impregnó en los recuerdos de Sirius. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios.

Severus disimuló su asombro.

—Black —llamó, apretando la varita escondida en la túnica.

—Lo ayudaré —anunció Sirius, poniéndose de pie—, pero no ahora. —Se aproximó a Snape, colocando las manos a los costados del torso del profesor. Lo miró a los ojos—. Suelta la varita —pidió sobre los labios de Severus—, por esta noche…

Snape pasó saliva con dificultad, los ojos grises lo acariciaban de una manera que lo arrojaban al límite.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius hundió la nariz en el cuello de Snape, delineando con la punta de la lengua la piel. Una corriente eléctrica mareó a Severus. Black deslizó las manos hacia las afiladas caderas, acercando a Snape, llevó sensualmente la lengua a la barbilla, rozando la comisura de los labios.

—Sólo esta noche.

No supo si fue el vino o la súplica en la frase, Severus acunó el rostro de Sirius, antes de besarlo su mente pronunció:

«Ámame».

Y el hilo rojo los envolvió.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘*Frase de Adolfo Hitler.


	5. Intersección

**ε´**

**διατομή**

_._

_Tráeme hacia ti y muestra la realidad para mí, esto es sólo un sueño..._

_Soul to preach to_ , Fuel

.

El viento impulsaba las cortinas, invitando a un pequeño intruso a revolotear por la habitación; cansado de volar, el colibrí decidió reposar sobre el filo del escritorio pegado a la ventana.

Los ojos azul claro observaron al avecilla buscar el néctar en las flores coloreadas en las paredes, cuidando que su acompañante no se despertara, bajó de la cama con la emoción brillando en las pupilas; sigiloso, forcejeó al subir al escritorio, cuando lo logró no pudo evitar un chillido de emoción.

—dor-mir —masculló el bulto entre las sábanas.

Sintiéndose atrapado, contuvo la carcajada con las manos, giró la cabeza a su izquierda y vigiló que el durmiente se mantuviera así; emocionado, buscó con la mirada al colibrí, el ave parecía inmune a su presencia en la otra punta del escritorio; por un instante los ojos azul claro se perdieron en los oscuros del pajarillo, el tiempo se detuvo y miles de murmullos rodearon su figura, el colibrí se elevó y aleteó lentamente, provocando remolinos multicolores, él permaneció inmóvil, maravillado por los secretos que le estaban otorgado; tambaleante se puso de pie, extendió el brazo hacia el ave, hipnotizado dio un paso sobre el alféizar de la ventana, el colibrí se alejó y, a punto de caer, de un momento a otro se encontró en el piso de la habitación sobre un cuerpo más grande que él.

—Pequeño Rey’**. —La suave voz lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

—¡Sidius! —chilló, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas—. ¡Sidius! —Escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del primogénito.

—¡Pudiste herirte! —increpó Sirius, permitiendo que su magia envolviera el pequeño cuerpo y lo confortara—. Madre se volverá loca si se entera. —El pequeño se estremeció—. Pero no le diremos nada. —Regulus levantó el rostro y sonrió—. ¿Qué hacías Pequeño Rey?

—Adcoidis —susurró y miró al cielo donde el picaflor revoloteaba.

Sirius suspiró.

—Debiste esperarme.

El pequeño hizo un puchero.

—Domido.

—No puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras —bufó. Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos azul claro de Regulus, Sirius soltó un gruñido parecido a “niño mimado”.

El niño puso sus manos en las mejillas del primogénito de los Black.

—Sidius quele a Ley, no nene mimido.

—Mimado —corrigió Sirius, tomando delicadamente las manos de su hermano las retiró sin soltarlas—. ¿Cuándo vas a hablar como un Black? —Regulus ladeó el rostro sin comprender, Sirius sólo le llevaba dos años y hablaba como un adulto, un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal, no quería que su bebé tuviera que vivir lo que él para ser un digno representante de la familia—. Vamos a la cama Pequeño Rey.

Antes de incorporarse algo llamó la atención de Regulus.

—¡Dojo!

—¿Qué? —A ojos de Sirius no había nada ahí, pero Regulus tomó algo con sus dedos y una sacudida cruzó la espalda de ambos—. ¿Lo ves? —Regulus parpadeó sin entender y rozó con la yema de los dedos el hilo rojo que para él era visible. Otro escalofrío—. ¡Basta! —Regulus sonrió divertido y volvió a rozar con más fuerza, Sirius tomó la muñeca del niño y negó con la cabeza—. No bebé, no es agradable.

—¿Duele?

Sirius mordió su labio inferior.

—No —murmuró; el niño volvió a parpadear—, pero se siente extraño.

Los ojos azul claro estudiaron el hilo en sus dedos, siguiéndolo.

—¡Uno! —exclamó al descubrir que el hilo rojo de su hermano estaba unido al suyo.

Sirius sonrió con ternura.

—No puedo verlo —dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Regulus; la decepción se vio reflejada en los ojos del niño—, estoy seguro de que así es.

—¿Mío? —Por un momento los ojos de Regulus obtuvieron un tono plata que asustó al mayor.

—Escucha. —Juntó su frente con la del pequeño—. Somos parte de una misma alma. —Regulus soltó un grito de alegría—. Pero es un error creer que somos piezas que siempre embonarán. —El niño ladeó la cabeza, Sirius ahogó un suspiro—. Llegará el día en que elijas que tu camino no es estar conmigo.

El entrecejo de Regulus se arrugó.

—¡Mío! —gritó enfadado, revolviéndose logró zafarse de los brazos de su hermano y se paró frente a Sirius con las manos en la cadera— ¡Mío! —repitió golpeando con el pie derecho el piso.

—Pequeño Rey. —Sirius se levantó, acunando con sus manos las rojas mejillas de su hermano, musitó—: Siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

El entrecejo de Regulus se suavizó.

—¿Sempe? —Sirius sonrió, antes de responder la puerta fue abierta, Regulus quiso asirse a su hermano que por instantes pareció desvanecerse—. ¿Sidius? —llamó aterrado, todo a su alrededor se mezcló entre la imagen de su madre apartando a Sirius y la oscuridad—. ¿Sirius? —susurró con un tono grave—. ¿Dónde estás? —Respiró varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la negrura de la caverna donde se encontraba, rodeado por un tenebroso lago, sus ojos se empañaron y un nudo oprimió su pecho.

—Amo. —La aguda voz de Kreacher retumbó como uñas en una pizarra.

Regulus permaneció dándole la espalda, en su mano izquierda tenía la varita levantada y un hechizo de protección a su alrededor.

—Maldito seas Voldemort —masculló, comprendiendo que había caído en la trampa del Lord; la poción abrasaba las venas, aturdiendo los sentidos y haciéndole recordar cosas que no quería volver a vivir. «Un Black domina el dolor», repitió mentalmente, alargó la mano derecha y dejó caer un viejo relicario, ahogando el alarido, ordenó—: Destrúyelo.

El elfo tomó el medallón antes de tocar el suelo.

—Amo.

—¡Largo! —Kreacher ahogó un lastimero aullido y _desapareció_. Black cayó de rodillas; la opresión en el pecho se hizo más fuerte, una gota, dos más—. Sirius… —musitó—, ¿dónde estás?... —El charco carmesí empapó las oscuras rocas, pronto huesudas manos emergieron de las aguas y reptaron por la isla—. Lo prometiste…

.

Un dolor intangible retorció su alma, tan profundo y afilado que no pararía jamás.

—Un Pilar ha muerto —dijo en voz alta, abriendo los ojos y tratando de entender dónde estaba—. No era su tiempo y las consecuencias serán irreparables...

—Para ser un mestizo… —La ronca voz lo hizo saltar del sofá con la varita en alto—, tienes habilidades de un sangre pura.

Severus tardó un par de segundos en reconocer a Sirius, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana frente a la chimenea. Lentamente Black llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y dio una profunda calada, Snape estaba a punto de lanzar la imperdonable, cuando un doloroso hormigueo en la magia centró su atención.

—¡Regulus!

—Siempre fue un maldito dolor en el culo —contestó Sirius—, un verdadero hijo de puta.

—No era su tiempo… —repitió Snape, buscando sus ropas esparcidas por la sala.

—Él lo eligió.

Severus quedó a mitad de levantar la túnica, soltó la prenda y se volvió.

—¿Él lo eligió? —masculló entre dientes—. ¿¡Él lo eligió!? —La ventana vibró, los ojos negros refulgieron en furia—. ¿¡Cómo puedes…!?

Sirius soltó el humo despacio, sus ojos grises se perdieron en la ventana.

—Nadie escapa a las consecuencias de sus elecciones. —Severus se detuvo, sin mirarlo Sirius preguntó—: ¿Conoces la diferencia entre «elegir» y «decidir»?

Snape parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué?

Lentamente Black giró la cabeza para posar sus ojos en los negros.

—«Decidir» —explicó en voz baja— proviene del latín _dēcidērĕ_ que significa separar, cortar, zanjar (arreglar) y del verbo _caedĕre_ que significa pegar, romper y matar. —Severus abrió la boca—. En otras palabras —prosiguió Black—, para «decidir» consideras detalles y concluyes que tomarás x opción porque es lo correcto o es lo que quieres _._

Cruzándose de brazos, Snape increpó:

—¡Tu hermano está muerto! y ¿me das lecciones de lingüística?

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Black, que apagó el cigarrillo en el marco de la ventana.

—«Elegir» —La voz bajó una octava— proviene del latín _legere_ que significa escoger y leer. —Hizo una pausa para rozar con su lengua los labios sedientos—. La idea de elegir es _escoger_ entre varias posibilidades, sin embargo, la vida suele dar sólo una. —Elevó el dedo índice—. Una y en vez de elegirla, _decides_ que no la quieres, que no te gusta o no es justa, y luchas por arreglar o cambiar las circunstancias y situaciones.

Severus miró a Sirius como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—¡Era un Pilar de la Antigua Religión! —habló entre dientes, acercándose a Sirius lo tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta de cuero y, con la mandíbula tensa, acercó sus rostros—. Podía modificar el Destino, tirar reyes y hacer de un mendigo un emperador… él podía… —La voz se le cortó, sentía que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre él—. Él podía…

Black lo sostuvo por los hombros y preguntó:

—¿Elegiste o decidiste la estatura que tienes?

Desconcertado, Snape empujó a Sirius y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué?

—¿Elegiste o decidiste?

Snape rodó los ojos, una punzada en la sien derecha lo obligó a inhalar profundamente. Black lo miraba intensamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Es la estatura que tengo —bufó—. ¡No tuve que decidir o elegir!

—¿Estás seguro? — Snape enarcó una ceja—. Hay personas que pasan toda su vida _separando_ argumentos, _arreglando_ detalles, _matando_ _opciones_ por la estatura que tienen.

—¡Para con esto!

—Y se miran al espejo y d _eciden_ que si midieran más alto o bajo, la persona que aman estaría a su lado. —El dolor de cabeza se extendió hasta el cuello de Severus—. Cuando ves la diferencia entre «decidir» y «elegir», eres libre… y Regulus eligió.

—¿Eligió? —indagó Snape, convencido de que Black se había vuelto loco—. ¡Nadie elige ser un Pilar! ¡Nadie! ¡Es una tortura disfrazada de virtud! ¡Por cada vida modificada hay un pago!

—Era un Pilar de la Antigua Religión desde que cumplió los tres años, así que lo elegía o lo elegía.

Severus soltó un gruñido.

—¡No tenía otras opciones! ¡Es lo _que había_!

Black ladeó la cabeza, los ojos plata brillaron con una curiosidad infantil.

—¿Elegiste o decidiste ser un Pilar?

El dolor de cabeza amenazó con convertirse en un zumbido intermitente tras la nuca.

—Lo elegí —respondió Severus sin comprender.

—Y por elegirlo lo _aceptas_ , vives con ello y creas infinidad de oportunidades. En otras palabras, ser un Pilar no es excusa ni obstáculo para tus metas _o cambiar las circunstancias_.

Severus mordió su labio inferior.

—Tal vez…

La habitación quedó en un silencio extraño, Snape no lograba comprender la diferencia y su mente se debatía en que Black estaba en _shock_ o se había vuelto loco. «Loco siempre ha estado»; entonces, el recuerdo de un pequeño Severus sobre Eileen, tratando de protegerla del cinturón de Tobias, se apoderó de su mente.

—Hay cosas que debes luchar por cambiar —dijo en un rumor sordo.

Black miró las cenizas en la chimenea.

—La palabra clave es «debes» —recalcó—. Yo nunca dije que «elegir» significaba ser sumiso, resignado o estar de acuerdo con la situación.

—No, pero dijiste que tenías que aceptar.

—El problema es el «significado» que le das a «aceptar». —Severus arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. No tienes idea de lo que «significan» las palabras y las usas con el «significado» que más te conviene. —El entrecejo de Snape se arrugó—. «Aceptar» proviene del latín _acceptāre_ , se compone del prefijo _ad_ (hacia) y _captare_ (tomar, coger) y significa _aprobar_ por una parte y _recibir_ por otra. La vida suele dar una opción, en vez de elegirla y por lo tanto aceptarla, _decides que debe funcionar como quieres, como consideras que es correcto, como debe ser justo_ y te la pasastratando de arreglar algo que no tiene arreglo.

—Negándote a «recibir» otras opciones al aceptarlo —interrumpió Severus con la sensación de que su cerebro había colapsado—. Es como usar zapatos con tacones de quince centímetros para _arreglar_ lo que no te agrada o no es justo en ti y al final del día preguntarse por qué duele la espalda.

—Al elegir no hay nada que _arreglar_ o _demostrar_ —completó Sirius—. Por arte de magia lo _imposible_ tiene opciones.

Snape parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Regulus tenía opciones?

—Demasiadas. —Black se encogió de hombros—. Pero eligió la más obvia y ambos sabemos el resultado.

Sintiendo que algo había paralizado las neuronas, Severus no captó la magnitud de las palabras que escaparon de su boca hasta que retumbaron por la habitación:

—Está muerto y no podemos cambiarlo. —Sintió que un nudo se instalaba en su garganta, no se atrevió a mirar al Gryffindor—. Es lo que es, es lo que hay, sólo podemos continuar sin él.

Un rayo cruzó los ojos grises, Sirius se levantó despacio, caminó hasta quedar frente a Snape, se agachó un poco y rozó con sus labios la frente de Severus.

—¿Decidiste o elegiste ser un mortífago?

—Black…

—¿Decidiste o elegiste estar conmigo?

—¡No…!

—¿Decidiste o elegiste amar a Evans? —Una ráfaga de magia golpeó el pecho de Black, lanzándolo al extremo opuesto. Tambaleante, Sirius se incorporó—. ¡Yo sí te elegí! ¡Te elijo!

—¡No puedo darte lo que quieres! —exclamó Severus—. ¡Y lo sabes!

La magia tronó alrededor de Sirius.

—¿No lo entiendes?, no se trata de que me des lo que quiero o tomarlo a la fuerza ¡ni siquiera se trata de que me elijas!, ¡ _esto_ sólo _funciona_ si eliges! —Las lágrimas empaparon el níveo rostro—. Te elijo, como elijo la muerte de Regulus.

Snape endureció la mandíbula.

—No puedes…

—La grandeza de «elegir» radica en transformar _lo imposible_ en opciones.

—¡No puedes venir aquí y exigir! —Se recargó en la chimenea, derrotado—. No tienes idea de lo que la muerte de Regulus ha ocasionado… a mi vida, a la tuya, a…

—Estoy completamente seguro de las consecuencias —Sirius contestó rudo—. _Elijo_ que no es a mí a quien quieres y, por eso, soy libre de elegir seguir amándote o no.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando —siseó entre dientes Severus—, no tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Soy libre y dueño de mi vida, Regulus murió dueño de sí mismo. ¿Y tú? —La magia impactó, tiñendo la pared de carmesí, desafiante observó a Severus—. Un esclavo del enredo que tú mismo has creado.

—¡Largo!

—Se requiere de mucho valor para elegir, porque cuando eliges no hay excusas ni a quién echarle la culpa, eres totalmente responsable de ti mismo y de tus actos, eso te hace libre. —Miró intensamente a Snape —. Honorable para asumir las consecuencias y crear milagros.

—El honor —masculló Severus con la garganta seca— es hablar claro y sin rodeos.

El cuerpo de Black se tensó.

—No se puede pedir mucho a quien ni siquiera es libre de sí mismo.

Las palabras dolieron más que un golpe.

—En el fondo nadie quiere ser libre, Black. Es mejor que _otro_ sea el responsable.

—¿Eso fue lo que te detuvo? —reprochó Sirius, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban—. ¿No estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?

—He pagado…

—¿Lo has hecho?

Severus soltó una lánguida carcajada.

—Nunca lo sabremos, he sido juzgado y el veredicto ya se ha dado, ¿no es así?

Sirius estuvo tentado a agregar que lo obvio no se defendía.

—Espero que algún día puedas ser libre de elegir tu vida —pronunció, girando a la izquierda y caminado a la puerta.

Snape permaneció absortó en un punto de la pared, el azote de la madera lo hizo dar un respingo.

—El «no elegir» —expresó con voz ronca— también es una elección, _Perro_.

.

Los débiles rayos del alba se colaron por la neblina sobre la calle de La Hilandera, Remus mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, echó un vistazo a la solitaria calle y volvió la vista a donde se suponía debía estar la casa de Severus; como criatura mágica había percibido la muerte de Regulus, sonrió triste.

—De todas las personas que te amamos, lo buscarás a él, ¿no es así? —Por entre la cortina gris creyó ver a su compañero—. ¿Sirius? —llamó, dirigiéndose hacia la amada figura.

Black hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el frío clavarse en la piel, un murmullo a su izquierda le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba sólo.

—¡Demonios! —masculló, sacando la varita y susurrando el encantamiento _desilusionador_.

—Sirius… —Lupin quedó en medio de la neblina, sus sentidos le indicaban que Black estaba cerca—… estoy preocupado… yo…

Black comprendió que tenía varias opciones, quedarse y matar a Remus a golpes, retirarse y con la cabeza fría buscar explicaciones, o dejarlo estar.

—Ahora no —dijo en voz alta—, quizás mañana…

Remus sintió encoger su corazón.

—Yo… —El sonido de la _desaparición_ le indicó que estaba solo—. La muerte de tu hermano cambió todo. —Parpadeó sin éxito, las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas—. Dumbledore me manda a Albania y no sé si volveré… —Con un último vistazo a la casa Snape, tomó el camino opuesto al de Sirius—. Tal vez mañana…

.

.

—¡Papá!

Las pequeñas manos tomaron las mejillas y las estiraron hasta que Potter abrió los ojos.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —farfulló James, retirando las manos del pequeño sentado en su pecho.

— _Papapapapapa_.

James soltó un resignado quejido, echó un vistazo al reloj, las manecillas señalaban diez para las ocho.

—¿Quieres dormir, bebé?

— _Papapapapapa._

_—_ Harry —pidió, el pequeño aplaudió emocionado y siguió con su cantaleta; él suspiró resignado, depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pequeño, lo tomó en brazos y se levantó de la cama.

—¡Ete!

—Sí, también tengo hambre. —Con su preciada carga se dirigió a la cocina.

Al entrar, Harry gritó:

—¡Papaaa!

James giró el rostro para toparse con dos brillantes ojos verdes, besó la punta de la pequeña nariz.

—Seremos tú y yo. —La boquita de Harry hizo un puchero, James aguantó las ganas de reír, acomodando al bebé en la silla, dijo—: Mami me dejó las instrucciones. —El pequeño arrugó graciosamente la nariz—. Estará en menos de un minuto. —Harry agachó un poco la cabeza y lanzó a su padre una irritada mirada—. Te aseguro que está vez no sabrá a cebolla. —Dándole la espalda al bebé, se apresuró a sacar la leche de la nevera.

—¡Tus! —chilló Harry emocionado, sobresaltando a James.

—¡Buenos días campeón! —exclamó Black, elevando al niño.

—¡Sirius!

Black giró la vista para encontrarse con el pálido rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Deberías salir más seguido, Jamie, estás empezando a tener el mismo tono que Snivellus.

Potter lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dame a mi hijo que lo vas a marear —ordenó, estirando los brazos. Siendo más alto, Sirius alejó al pequeño que reía descontrolado—. ¿Te caíste de la cama? Ni siquiera son las diez.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, bajando a Harry.

—Amargado.

James tomó al bebé, lo colocó en la silla alta y empezó con la preparación del desayuno.

—¿Té o café?

—No tengo hambre —respondió Sirius, volteando una silla tomó asiento y puso los brazos en el respaldo.

Potter se detuvo, miró a Sirius de soslayo, Black lo evitó.

—¡Ete!

—Ya está —anunció James, agitando el biberón; las pequeñas manos se estiraron desesperadas—. ¡Parece como si nunca te diera de comer!

—Todo un amo de casa —bromeó Sirius—. ¿Y la pelirroja?

—En el invernadero —dijo, tomando asiento frente a Sirius—. Recibió noticias inquietantes.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, desde su mudanza a la casa Potter, seis meses atrás, había notado que la pelirroja se iba al invernadero cada vez que algo la alteraba y, con él viviendo ahí, eso era seguido.

—Tienen que aprender a comunicarse. —Miró a su amigo—. Si no, no funcionará. —Hizo una pausa—. A veces creo que debiste esperar.

James respiró hondo y se sentó frente a Black.

—Esperé siete años…

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes. —Potter rodó los ojos, Sirius se contuvo—. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

—Su padre está enfermo —declaró James, mirando a la ventana, hacia el invernadero—, no le dan muchas esperanzas.

—Ella sabía las consecuencias de elegir al Mundo Mágico —susurró Black, observando el brillo de tristeza en los ojos castaños comprendió que no sólo se trataba de eso—. ¿Sigues con darle una pensión vitalicia al licántropo?

—¡Es nuestro amigo! —argumentó James, regresando la mirada a Sirius—. No le dimos la oportunidad de explicarse…

—Lo vi James, ¿qué otra prueba quieres?

A punto de contradecir, Potter fue interrumpido por el silbido de la tetera, con un movimiento de varita llenó las tazas en la mesa.

—Remus es un buen hombre. —La voz de Lily los hizo girar a la puerta que daba al jardín, ella se quitó el sombrero, los guantes, besó la frente de Harry y se acomodó a un lado de James—. Pero no podemos olvidar lo que es. —James se mordió la lengua, sólo existía una cosa que detestaba de su esposa—: La magia oscura debería ser restringida, igual que las criaturas… Greyback está con Voldemort y Remus no puede negarse a su alfa.

Potter se puso de pie.

—Eso no lo sabemos. —Tomó al distraído pequeño en brazos—. Ni siquiera en sus peores transformaciones dio muestra de deslealtad o que Greyback tuviera control.

—Es un hombre lobo —arguyó Lily—, con instintos salvajes que nublan hasta al más sensato.

—No hay oscuridad sin luz —contestó James secamente— y como Guardián de la Antigua Religión juré proteger a la magia y a todo ser bajo su manto.

La mandíbula de Evans se endureció.

—¿Inclusive a Voldemort? —soltó entre dientes—, el mago que quiere asesinar a nuestro hijo.

James instintivamente apretó a Harry contra sí, el pequeño se acomodó entre el cuello y el hombro de su padre.

—Esa aberración no es un mago, no compares a Remus con él.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo altiva—. Remus nunca eligió ser un licántropo, fue raptado y expuesto a las más  horribles vejaciones, la magia oscura corre por sus venas. Dumbledore dice que los ideales de tu religión son arcaicos, los tiempos cambian James o nos adecuamos o desaparecemos.

Potter contuvo las ganas de abofetear a su esposa.

—Dumbledore no es un sangre pura —siseó—, difícilmente comprende lo que la Antigua Religión es y lo que conlleva ser un Guardián de ella. —Miró a Sirius—. Y tú lo sabes.

Black se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sé es que el licántropo nos traicionó y que nunca creí en cuentos de viejas.

Los ojos castaños chispearon.

—Sólo espero que no te arrepientas.

Lily y Black lo observaron abandonar la estancia.

—Es un tema delicado, pelirroja — indicó Sirius, dio un sorbo al té y lo dejó de inmediato—. Sigue sin saber distinguir entre ajo y manzanilla. ¿Por qué no conservaron a Tipi?

Lily movió la varita y transformó el té en ambas tazas.

—El director consideró que lo mejor era que ella permaneciera en Hogwarts, sin conocer el paradero de esta casa.

Sirius apretó los labios.

«Los está aislando», pensó, dando un receloso trago. «Por lo menos no sabe a cebolla».

—Me agrada Remus —indicó Lily—, pero…

—Es lo que es.

Ninguno confesaría jamás que un nudo se alojaba en la garganta y una vocecilla en el fondo de sus cabezas se preguntaba si era lo correcto. La imagen de Lupin, convertido en lobo, estremeció la piel y sepultó a la voz, ambos se sumergieron en el líquido de las tazas.

—¡Papaaaa! —El chillido entusiasmado de Harry los sacó de sus reflexiones.

Lily dirigió la vista a la ventana, sus labios esbozaron una bonita sonrisa, regresó la vista a Sirius y dijo:

—Encontré la manera de cambiar al Guardián.

Los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo?

—En realidad era simple —habló la pelirroja emocionada—, el momento en que venus y el octavo signo estén en conjunción en un eje de 180°… —Paró al darse cuenta de la desencajada mueca en Black—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Desde cuándo tomas en serio a la astrología? —Agudizó la voz—: Es una materia sin bases mágicas ni científicas como para siquiera considerarla como parte del tronco educativo. —Carraspeó para volver al tono habitual—. ¿Ya olvidaste tu campaña en Hogwarts?

—¿Terminaste? —exclamó indignada, Sirius hizo un ademán con la mano—. La _astronomía_ es una ciencia exacta y en ella estoy basando mis cálculos, cálculos que deberías agradecer.

—¿Debería… —indagó Sirius pronunciando lentamente cada letra— agradecer? —Parpadeó, tratando de no reaccionar—. El licántropo ya no es problema y no pienso irme a ningún lado.

La pelirroja frunció ambas cejas.

—¿Así que estamos a salvo?

—Sí.

Evans hizo un movimiento con el hombro derecho, dándole cierto parecido a su hermana, pasó saliva alzando más el largo cuello y acotó:

—¿Y la misión en Albania?

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…?

—Vivimos en la misma casa, ¿realmente crees que hay privacidad?

Black chasqueó la lengua.

—Es una misión de treinta seis horas: entro, intercambio pergaminos y estoy listo para que Harry festeje su primer Halloween.

Las pupilas verdes refulgieron incrédulas.

—¿Y quién es tu contacto?

Black ahogó un gruñido de frustración.

—Dumbledore lo puso ahí. —Abrió los brazos señalando lo obvio—. De todas maneras Lupin está aislado, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzar los límites del Ragnarök.

—Tú lo harás.

—¿Y?, creí que el “nadie en su sano juicio” había sido claro.

Evans se obligó a contar hasta diez.

—No sabemos con quién ha tenido contacto, Dumbledore confía en él y…

Sirius dejó de escuchar, no podían confiar en el viejo director, no después de lo que él y James habían descubierto: Dumbledore estaba obsesionado con las Reliquias de la Muerte.

«Un mago jamás —recitó en su mente— debe juntar las Reliquias, si lo hace y las usa al mismo tiempo…». Un escalofrío lo recorrió, aunque insistía en no creer en la Antigua Religión, como sangre pura sabía que hay límites que era mejor no cruzar.

—Sería más fácil si Dumbledore…

—Pelirroja. —Lili calló—. Esto es entre los cuatro y entre los cuatro se resolverá.

—Entonces, cambia al Guardián —Sirius abrió la boca, ella no lo dejó hablar—: Es mi familia la que está en riesgo, Black. —El gris chocó contra el verde—. No sabes lo que hará Lupin.

Black soltó un suspiro.

—La snitch está en tu cancha.

Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Evans.

—El encantamiento _fidelius_ es sumamente complicado, si bien más personas pueden conocer nuestra ubicación, como Dumbledore, sólo tú puedes divulgar la información.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo entiendes —Sirius le lanzó una mirada airada, ella continuó—: Sólo tú conoces el punto exacto en dónde estamos. Dumbledore puede venir, pero si él intentara traer o guiar a alguien más que no haya sido parte de los elegidos para conocer nuestra ubicación…

—No sabría cómo hacerlo —interrumpió Black—, parecería aturdido y su memoria sería eliminada.

—Sí, pero estás centrándote en lo obvio. —Black arqueó una ceja—. El _fidelius_ está diseñado para proteger no sólo a los protegidos, sino a quienes saben del secreto.

—Por eso Dumbledore no puede divulgar la información.

—Es un encantamiento de defensa y ofensiva, pero tiene un punto ciego. —Sirius la observó interesado—. El Guardián es el receptor de la confianza de quienes protege, por eso es siempre uno y por un tiempo indeterminado.

Black procesó la información y lo entendió.

—Como no confías en mí, puedo divulgar la información en medio de una _Imperdonable_.

Evans evitó decir “o cuando tú quieras”.

—Sólo con la total confianza de los protegidos, el Guardián no podrá hablar…

—Siete años no se zanjan en seis meses.

—No.

—Bien, ¿a quién prefieres?

—Peter.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pettigrew?

—Peter es un hombre que ha buscado mantenerse al margen de los problemas, la Orden y de la guerra.

«Como si no hubiéramos arriesgado el pellejo por sus estupideces», gruñó Sirius en su cabeza; aguantando las ganas de debatir, soltó—: ¿Cuándo?

—En dos semanas, en la media noche del 31 de octubre.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Que Peter sepa que será el Guardián. —Sirius asintió con la cabeza—. De lo demás me encargo yo.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘**Regulus significa Pequeño Rey.


	6. Elección

**στ´**

**επιλογή**

_._

— _Está oscureciendo y estoy perdido en el bosque.'***_ —La música vibró por los pasillos de Hogwarts en un delicado compas que parecía arrastrar cadenas para, suavemente, envolverlo todo en un hipnótico susurro.

«Dependiendo de quién la escuche —recordó Snape las palabras de la profesora Merrythought, cuando los primeros acordes atravesaron su pecho, dejándolo sin aliento— y no cualquiera puede hacerlo, te contará una historia… tu historia».

— _Encontraría una manera de salir si supiera dónde mirar.'***_ —El dolor se clavó muy hondo, tanto que las lágrimas quemaron, obligando al profesor de pociones a cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y clavar las uñas en la mesa.

—¿Severus? —La voz de Dumbledore lo hizo abrir los ojos, girar la cabeza a la derecha, los profesores lo miraron extraño, giró un poco a la izquierda, El Gran Salón estaba en silencio, los ojos del estudiantado fijos sobre él—. ¿Estás bien?

Snape regresó la vista a Dumbledore, en el centro de la mesa de profesores; abrió la boca para responder pero la magia bramó con furia:

— _Si pudiera, arrancaría esta página de mi libro.'***_ —Los acordes del violonchelo rasgaron el aire. Severus pudo sentir como su alma era literalmente destrozada, viendo esferas blancas, parpadeó, asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la antecámara.

Su apresurado paso hizo que los cuadros cuchichearan y siguieran su andar.

—La Noche del Diablo _''_ —masculló una bruja pálida en un viejo cuadro al fondo de la antecámara— exige un sacrificio. ¿Estás dispuesto, mi Príncipe? —Los demás cuadros la miraron suspicaces.

—Violeta —llamó un estirado enano en un cuadro cerca de la puerta—, deja de decir estupideces.

—Recordarás mis palabras Vargot —Violeta habló con voz trémula—, cuando los muros de Hogwarts cantan en una noche como esta… —Mordió su labio inferior, el enano enarcó una ceja—. Una vida es dada por otra.

El enano chasqueó maleducadamente la lengua.

—Patrañas, vieja bruja.

Violeta se tragó su enojo y, pronto, con la visita de la Señora Gorda que exigía conocer todo el barullo, olvidó su vaticinio.

.

Severus sentía que mil agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, ni siquiera la peor tortura dada por el Lord le había provocado tanto dolor, su oído izquierdo punzaba, provocando un tirón desde el cráneo hasta el hombro, apresurado cruzó el pasillo hasta la puerta del aula 11.

— _Confundido y mal aconsejado.'*** —_ La varonil voz subió una octava, Snape supo que tenía poco tiempo, quiso gritar pero el filo atravesó el centro de su pecho, sus piernas no lo soportaron, tambaleante golpeó la puerta y cayó dentro del salón—. _Mi fe está a mi lado...'***_

Cerró los ojos esperando el duro impacto, sin embargo, fue recibido por la dócil hierba, desorientado miró de un lado a otro: estaba en la ladera que daba al lago; los rayos del atardecer dibujaban una femenina figura sentada en la orilla, dándole la espalda.

—Siempre fue mi lugar favorito.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron sorprendidos, el viento jugueteó arrastrando florecillas por su rostro, cubrió sus ojos con el brazo, el perfume a margaritas inundó su nariz, tembloroso apartó su brazo y murmuró:

—¿Madre?

La brisa jugó con los largos cabellos de Eileen, vistiendo una elegante túnica verde y aparentando tener veintitrés, giró el rostro por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Es bueno verte, cariño —saludó con una bonita sonrisa. Severus tragó el nudo en su garganta, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas—. Ven —invitó estirando el brazo izquierdo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba.

Snape no se detuvo a pensarlo, se levantó sin dificultad y corrió a los brazos de su madre; Eileen lo arropó contra su pecho, deslizando sus dedos por el lacio cabello.

—¿Estoy muerto?

La cantarina risa de su madre cobijó el dañado corazón de Severus.

—Cuando esa hora llegue —musitó besando los negros cabellos— no pensarás en mí. —Snape elevó la mirada resentida para clavarla a una muy similar, una llena de amor y calidez; Eileen acarició la mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano, se agachó y depositó un beso en la frente del profesor—. _Shhh_ —arrulló acomodando la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho—, aún no es tiempo —dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por los rayos de luz.

Severus la abrazó, permitiéndose derramar las lágrimas.

—Aún me dueles —murmuró entre hipidos—, ¿cuánto tiempo más?

—¿Hay un tiempo suficiente para eso? —El llanto se hizo más fuerte, Eileen lo estrechó con fuerza—. _Shhh…_ —Acercó sus labios al oído de Severus—. No puedo prometer que todo estará bien, cariño, pero sí puedo asegurarte de que fuiste el amor de mi vida. —El llanto disminuyó, los espasmos se hicieron más violentos y Eileen abrigó con fuerza—. _Desearía volver atrás y hacerlo todo diferente.'***_

—Mamá…

—Pero no puedo. —Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos negros de Eileen—. Perdóname mi amor… —Recostó su rostro en la cabeza de Severus, empapando los cabellos—. Perdóname.

El cielo de otoño empezó a teñirse de rosas y violetas, la temperatura bajó un par de grados.

—Hace mucho que te perdoné, mamá. —Severus se apretó más, no quería separarse, no obstante, las preguntas empezaban a acumularse en su cabeza—. ¿Cómo…?

—Todos somos uno. —Eileen tomó el mentón del profesor y elevó el amado rostro, las lágrimas manchaban los blancos pómulos, Severus nunca había visto a su madre tan bella—. Ese es el secreto de la magia y de la vida misma. —Con una suave sonrisa, apartó dócilmente a Severus y lo invitó a sentarse a su derecha. La primera estrella los iluminó. Tomando con la mano derecha la zurda de Snape, continuó—: Merlín fue uno de los pocos hombres que lo comprendió…

—¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por él…?

Eileen sonrió dulcemente.

—No. —El desconcierto en el rostro de Severus la hizo ampliar la sonrisa—. Un hilo rojo, invisible —pronunció—, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse…

—A pesar del tiempo —continuó Snape—, del lugar y de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse.

—No importa el tiempo ni la distancia o las circunstancias, siempre estaré presente.

—Pero estás muerta.

Eileen mordió su labio inferior divertida, evitando soltar la carcajada.

—Y no volveré a la vida ni seré un fantasma. —Su voz era baja, como si temiera que la atmosfera de tranquilidad se rompería si hablaba más fuerte, el mismo tono que usaba cuando Severus era un niño y ella le contaba lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts, enseñándole hechizos multicolores, haciéndose cómplices en un mundo donde Tobias no podía entrar—. La magia es parte de la vida y la vida es parte de la magia.

—Y es misión de los magos procurarla.

Un destello de orgullo iluminó los ojos negros de Eileen, llevó la mano de Severus a su corazón y la envolvió con ambas manos.

—Merlín atesoraba profundamente la vida y sabía que la oscuridad sólo es la ausencia de luz. —Severus asintió con la cabeza, ansiando descubrir lo que su madre no decía. Eileen llevó la mano del profesor a sus labios y besó suavemente las puntas de los dedos—. No hay razones justas sólo verdades individuales y Merlín en su infinita sabiduría comprendió que no podía hacerlo solo.

—Unió Bretaña —interrumpió Severus, empezando a entender—, un sólo reino, un único rey… Arturo… por la vida, por la magia…

—Y al hacerlo, rompió sus propias reglas…

—El más grande don que tiene el ser humano es… —La voz de Severus se quebró, la imagen de Sirius lo estremeció—: su libre elección.

—Merlín, abusando de su poder, engañó a Igraine, impidiéndole elegir rechazar o aceptar a Uther Pendragon y un niño nació… —dijo enfatizando cada palabra—. Un niño nacido de la luz, amado por su madre al creer que era hijo de su único amor, un niño nacido de la oscuridad de la mentira y el engaño, un niño destinado a ser… un Pilar.

Severus dio un respingo.

—¿Lo condenó a esta tortura?

—Un Pilar no es alguien que deba sacrificarse, cariño. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Elegiste o decidiste ser un Pilar?

Severus quiso apartarse, ella no lo permitió; la mirada de su madre era tan profunda que lo hizo tragar el nudo en su garganta.

—Nunca elegí —dijo, apartando la mirada—, me llenaste la cabeza de lo maravilloso que era el don, me hiciste creer que sería fácil y feliz. —Las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo, esta vez con un dejo de rabia—. Nunca hablaste del pago ni de lo doloroso que sería…

Eileen dio un fuerte apretón a la mano de Snape.

—Es el patriarca el que transmite el don del destino, pero es la madre quien confiere el poder… Tu padre debió entrenarte como Merlín entrenó a Arturo. —Severus giró el rostro, estupefacto, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla—. Merlín no era un humano más, era un Guardián destinado a procurar la vida y salvaguardar lo más preciado, a aquel que podía transformar al mundo: un Pilar.

—Pero…

—No hay luz sin oscuridad, la magia y la vida fluyen en un ciclo donde en algún punto todo acaba y vuelve a empezar, y en determinados momentos nace un Pilar que lo transforma todo, ampliando las visiones y dando paso a un nuevo ciclo. Pero… tiene que elegirlo.

—¿Y si no lo elije?

El brillo en los ojos negros de Eileen se opacó.

—Entonces sólo es uno más cegado por sus pasiones y por lo que no pudo ser.

Ambos guardaron silencio; el resquicio del cuarto creciente se asomó por el horizonte.

—¿Eso es lo que he sido? —preguntó Severus sin mirarla—. ¿Un hombre más?

Eileen tomó su tiempo para responder, girando el cuerpo a la derecha soltó la zurda de Severus.

Snape sintió una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago, ¿tan tonto había sido?

—Sev —llamó Eileen—, mírame. —Severus no se atrevió, soltando un suspiro, Eileen tomó el amado rostro con las dos manos, dulcemente lo elevó hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los de su hijo—. Un Pilar es alguien que elige ser extraordinario por algo más grande que sí mismo y en vez de elegirlo una vez lo elige todos los días… Cuando Arturo dejó de elegirse a sí mismo como un Pilar perdió todo…

—Humano al fin —arguyó Secerus intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

—No cualquiera es capaz de vivir por algo más grande que sí mismo.

—¿Por eso estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí para que recuerdes quién eres.

Severus se apartó y dirigió la vista hacia el lago.

—Un idiota que ha cometido demasiados errores.

—No. —Eileen lo tomó por el hombro—. Un descendiente de Ricardo Corazón de León, heredero de Arturo y, como él, puedes elegir.

El profesor de pociones parpadeó incrédulo, desde la muerte de Regulus le daba vueltas a las posibles consecuencias.

—Regulus tenía tan sólo tres años, ¿cómo podía elegir dar su vida por algo que ni siquiera comprendía?

—Eso no lo sabes. —Snape frunció el entrecejo—. Supones que él no eligió, supones que él no entendió y olvidas quién era.

—¿Un mago sangre pura arrodillándose ante un bastardo maniático?

Sin importar lo poco elegante, Eileen bufó.

—Un hombre que estaba destinado a ser un Guardián y eligió ser un Pilar. —Severus volteó tan rápido que su cuello tronó—. No se nace siendo un Pilar, se elige serlo.

—¡Pero yo puedo cambiar el destino de reyes! —espetó entre dientes Snape—. ¡Modificar el hilo si así lo quiero!

Eileen inclinó la cabeza.

—Un mago excepcional y único. —Acarició la pálida mejilla de Severus—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Pero?

La última descendiente de los Prince suspiró tristemente.

—Tanto poder, ¿realmente ha hecho una diferencia?

De pronto, el profesor de pociones se sintió avergonzado.

—Creí que hacía lo correcto.

—Lo correcto es tan subjetivo, tanto que se disipa entre nuestros deseos y perspectivas. —Volvió acunar el rostro de Snape entre sus manos—. Eres libre de elegir quién quieres ser. —Inclinándose, besó la frente—. Nunca olvides que te amo.

— _Un fuego en mi interior, pero mi sangre se está congelando.'***_

El dolor volvió, arrancando un alarido a Severus, el profesor cayó al suelo.

—Mamá —llamó, parpadeando para limpiar las lágrimas se encontró de nuevo en la oscuridad del aula 11.

— _Estoy caminando solo por este desolado camino.'***_ —El reloj de Hogwarts marcó las 12 y el hilo se deslizó por todo el cuerpo de Severus, asfixiándolo _—. Ayer se siente como una vida hace mucho tiempo.'***_

Cuando la última campanada fue dada y, oficialmente era 31 de octubre, el hilo rojo se convirtió en espinas lacerando la piel, acribillando la razón, trasladando a Severus a una sala iluminada por el calor de la chimenea, sin entender, inspeccionó el lugar, en la mesa de centro había una serie de velas de colores y pétalos de flores cuidadosamente colocadas en forma de estrella, la estancia estaba anegada de sándalo y canela, los sillones en escuadra daban hacia el comedor, en medio la puerta y, frente a esta, la escalera.

—Te amo. —La voz en su oído lo paralizó, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, unos brazos lo sostenían en un cálido abrazo.

Mecánicamente giró el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos cafés tras unas gafas redondas.

—¡Qué demo…! —Apenas las palabras habían salido de su boca cuando la puerta salió disparada por un _bombarda_ , permitiendo la entrada a la temible figura del Lord.

James se paró y gritó:

— _Protego._

Severus se movió como si no fuera su cuerpo —la voz de Potter se perdió entre siseos de hechizos—, subió por las escaleras, corrió desesperado hasta la puerta del fondo y entró.

El escandalo había despertado a Harry, su carita empapada de lágrimas miraba a su madre hincada frente a su cuna.

—Harry eres muy amado —susurró Lily—, muy amado. Harry mamá te ama, papá te ama. Harry estás a salvo, Harry sé fuerte'''. —Estiró su brazo y sólo atinó a acariciar el rostro del niño cuando, bajo el dintel de la puerta a su espalda, apareció Lord Voldemort.

—Apártate —mandó el Lord, dando un paso al interior de la habitación.

Los ojos verdes se cerraron, derramando adoloridas lágrimas, respirando hondo se paró, dio la vuelta y encaró al mago más poderoso del mundo.

—No.

Voldemort esbozó una ladeada sonrisa.

—Ilusa. —Levantó la varita.

Evans estiró sus brazos en cruz.

—Te amo, Harry.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Todo fue lento para Severus, el fogonazo verde se dirigió a él y por un instante pudo ver la vida desde la perspectiva de Lily, la pelirroja no sintió nada cuando el aliento le fue arrebatado, para Severus fueron millones de espinas clavándose en su alma.

No supo cuándo perdió el conocimiento, despertó en el aula 11; empapado en un sudor frío, por un momento creyó que todo había sido una pesadilla, probablemente se hubiera quedado así hasta que escuchó las campanadas dando las 2 de la mañana y a los cuadros murmurando que había algo diferente en la magia.

Sin pensar en buscar a Dumbledore, corrió a los lindes del castillo, desesperado intentaba concentrarse para sentir a Lily, el hilo no respondía, simplemente parecía que Evans se había desvanecido.

Al llegar a la puerta principal la encontró sellada, maldijo.

—¿Qué sucede, mi muchacho? —indagó Albus, provocándole un ataque a Severus.

—¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —gruño Snape, mirando al Director que parecía preparado para salir.

—¿Por qué? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Y Severus comprendió que Dumbledore ya lo sabía, que siempre tuvo el conocimiento de todos sus movimientos y nunca hizo nada; endureció la mandíbula y habló entre dientes:

—Abre la maldita puerta.

Los anteojos de Albus ocultaron el brillo azul.

—Lo mejor es que te calmes y vayamos a mi despacho.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

—Si no quieres descubrir mi poder —dijo, elevando la varita—, ¡abrirás la maldita puerta!

—No creo que…

—Fui instruido por el propio Lord Voldemort —silbó—, ¿acaso crees que un mestizo, como tú, va a detener al heredero de los Prince?

Albus permaneció impávido.

— _Ava…_

Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos y el portón se abrió, Severus se apresuró por las puertas, antes de llegar a la zona de _Aparición_ , el director preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir?

Snape se detuvo, sin voltear exclamó:

—Tu problema es que supones tenerlo todo bajo control. —Retomó el paso—. Todo por el bien común.

—Sólo hice lo que creí correcto.

Severus resopló:

—Ese es tu mayor error. —Antes de _desaparecerse_ , giró el rostro sobre el hombro, miró a Dumbledore a los ojos y murmuró—: Todos somos uno.

 _Apareció_ frente a la casa de los Potter, que con el _fidelius_ rotó se mostraba en todo su esplendor, si no fuera por la puerta destrozada y el aroma a muerte, cualquiera creería que nada había sucedido.

Trémulo avanzó y cruzó el jardín, al llegar a la puerta sintió que el aire se le acababa, inhaló y exhaló lentamente; obligándose a no pensar, entró, todo estaba hecho un caos, James Potter no había muerto sin dar pelea.

Despacio se dirigió a las escaleras, un mareo lo embargó, apoyándose de la pared dio el paso; cada escalón era un aguijón en el alma, a mitad de camino el cuerpo de Potter yacía con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de seguir ahí, procuró pasar sin tocar el cuerpo.

Con cada paso el palpitar del corazón anegaba sus oídos, al llegar a la punta de la escalera la boca se le secó, en vano intento humedecer sus labios con la lengua.

No supo cómo siguió, cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta, la adrenalina se esfumó, su hombro derecho golpeó la pared, desequilibrado cayó de rodillas a un paso de Lily, la voz se le fue y por más que intentaba no había lágrimas.

El lamento desgarró la garganta, tomando a Evans entre sus brazos, lloró, lloró como jamás lo había hecho.

Harry no comprendía qué pasaba.

—Mama —llamó entre hipidos, estirando su brazo y señalando con su índice a la pelirroja en brazos de Severus—. ¡Mamaaa!

Los espasmos todavía controlaban el cuerpo de Snape, aturdido, levantó la vista y se topó con dos grandes ojos verdes

— _Los recuerdos se desvanecen.'***_ —El melancólico acorde del violonchelo inundó la habitación—. _Todos mis sueños están cambiando.'***_ —La magia giró una y otra vez, envolviéndolos en una burbuja sin tiempo.

Ante los ojos negros el hilo rojo cobró vida, ramificándose en miles de posibilidades, expandiéndose por toda la habitación, atravesando los muros; el vínculo que lo unía a Harry centelleó intensamente.

El bebé miró curioso el hilo enroscado en su dedo.

—¿Mamá? —balbuceó sin entender.

Severus quedó inmóvil, perdido en los ojos verdes consintió que el hilo cobrara más fuerza. Embriagándose del destello verde se dejó llevar por los diferentes escenarios de lo que sería la vida de Harry Potter, diferentes elecciones, diferentes probabilidades y todas ellas con un mismo final: el sacrificio.

«A diferencia de un adulto —recordó las palabras de Felipe Prince—, un bebé es una pizarra en blanco, su destino no es certero, por mucho que el hilo rojo establezca un final, el libre albedrío siempre será una opción, que junto con el lenguaje va delimitando y estableciendo los vínculos y, por ende, la elección final de una vida».

—Pero el precio es demasiado alto —reflexionó en voz alta. Podía dejar que el niño eligiera y que con mucha suerte y sensatez, su final no fuera el sacrificio.

El sonido en la planta baja lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el vínculo con Dumbledore ardió, hizo una mueca y lo supo. El viejo director no permitiría que el niño eligiera, manipularía por el bien común, sacrificándolo, como había hecho con Lily.

Dando un suave beso en los labios de la pelirroja, la acomodó cuidadosamente en el piso. Con un último vistazo a quien fuera su primer amor, se puso de pie.

Un ademán y la puerta se restauró, posó la mano en la madera, figuras de runas brillaron y la puerta se selló.

Giró para encarar a Harry, el bebé estaba sentadito recargando su frente en los barrotes de la cuna, a punto de caer dormido. Elevó la varita y farfulló:

— _Avada Kedavra._ —El fogonazo verde se unió con el hilo rojo en su dedo anular, enredándose como si fuera una serpiente sobre su presa atravesó todo el vínculo con Harry. Severus podía sentir la resistencia de la magia, forzó más el vínculo, drenando rápidamente su energía, buscaba desesperadamente la apertura de que Harry eligiera por sí mismo, difícil cuando el pequeño ni siquiera había elegido ni decidido. Con un adulto simplemente era cuestión de matar las elecciones e implantar la adecuada, haciendo creer a la víctima que todo había sido su idea.

La madera se clavó en la palma, una gota carmesí se deslizó por la varita y cayó al piso. El sudor empapaba la frente de Snape.

—¿Quieres realmente hacer una diferencia? —La voz de su madre le susurró a su oído—. ¿O es tu orgullo herido?

—Esto no es por mí.

La magia onduló alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Elige o decide.

—Elijo... —Algo en el corazón de Snape se rompió, la luz el _Avada_ por fin atravesó el alma de Harry, alineando y ramificando las conexiones del hilo, se estableció un momento donde el niño sería totalmente consciente de sí mismo y su vida—. Sólo tú puedes elegir si sacrificarte o no —declaró, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

La puerta se abrió, Dumbledore entró seguido por McGonagall, quien se apresuró a revisar al pequeño ya dormido.

—¿Qué has hecho Severus? —increpó el director.

Snape estaba exhausto, no obstante, se levantó, ignorando a Dumbledore pasó por su lado y abandonó la habitación, el director lo siguió con la mirada.

—El niño está bien —La voz de Minerva atrajo la atención de Albus—. Pobre Lily.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —indicó Dumbledore, la profesora lo miró indignada—, pronto se correrá la voz de la muerte de Tom y el niño será enviado a una casa preventiva.

Minerva cargó al pequeño y limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—Ya ha pasado por demasiado… —Apretó los labios—. ¿Estará a salvo ahí?

Dumbledore escaneó la habitación, sintiendo la antigua magia que Lily había evocado, ningún rastro de si Severus había hecho algo.

—Lo estará.

.

Con sus últimas energías, Snape se había _aparecido_ en Hogwarts, de nada servía esconderse de Dumbledore. Parado en la ventana más alta de la torre central, observaba el rayar del alba sobre el lago; los minutos pasaron y el patio central, bajo sus pies, empezó a llenarse de vida, pronto la noticia se esparciría y el Mundo Mágico sería una revolución.

—Fue Black —reveló Dumbledore a un paso de Severus—, él era el Guardián… Ni bien regresó de Albania, corrió detrás de Pettigrew y lo atacó, una veintena de muggles murieron en el ataque, él fue apresado y llevado a Azkaban.

—¿Sin juicio?

—Sólo puedo salvar a uno y él es un traidor…

Snape soltó una irónica carcajada.

—Soy tan culpable o más que Black.

—Pero te has redimido, mi Príncipe.

—Ni mil años eliminarán mis pecados. —Sin girarse, disfrutó de la brisa que juguetona elevó la oscura túnica como si fuera alas de un ángel, por un instante Dumbledore creyó ver un aura dorada alrededor de Severus—. Espero que no te arrepientas.

Albus salió de su ilusión.

—Hice lo correcto.

Severus resopló.

—Es tan relativo.

El estridente sonido de los fuegos artificiales atrajo su atención.

—Es momento de vivir —adujo Dumbledore, estiró la mano para ponerla en el hombro de Severus, la magia vibró peligrosa, se detuvo a medio camino—. Descansa. —Sin más, esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó con la intención de unirse al festejo de todo Hogwarts.

Severus se quedó ahí, observando, vigilante entre las sombras, aguardando por el día que volvería elegir a Harry, una y otra vez por sobre sí mismo.

— _Tengo un hueco en mi alma donde solías estar tú,_ h _ay una espina en mi corazón y está matándome...'***._ —Para sorpresa de Severus y aunque no volvió a modificar ningún otro hilo rojo, la música de Hogwarts siempre lo acompañaría—. _Desearía volver atrás y hacerlo todo diferente, porque ahora hay un hueco en mi alma donde solías estar tú.'***_

.

.

La densa niebla, suspendida sobre las aguas, se esparció parsimoniosamente por las costas de Aberdeen, Escocia; el viento silbó alborotando los cabellos de una negra figura que deambulaba por la arena blanca.

En la punta de la playa, la luz del faro giraba, deteniéndose un segundo más sobre un punto en específico a mitad de las heladas aguas.

La figura se detuvo, el viento hizo la capucha hacia atrás, las pálidas facciones de Remus por un instante parecieron consternadas, abrió la palma izquierda, permitiendo ver una mariposa nocturna de papel, sopló, el insecto cobró vida, batió sus negras alas y voló.

Contra el viento y el oleaje, la mariposa logró posarse en la celda de la torre sur de Azkaban. Un perro negro se acercó a ella, pronto la mariposa se encontró en la mano de Sirius, las alas fueron batidas con fuerza, el polvillo que brotó de ellas formó la imagen de El Profeta anunciando que la guerra había terminado y la negativa de darle un juicio al "traidor", la siguiente página mostraba la foto de Harry, halagando al Niño-Que-Vivió.

—Nos hemos hecho demasiado daño —murmuró Black.

—No —respondió Remus en la distancia—, fuimos egoístas y cada uno pagó las consecuencias.

—Yo…

— _Shhh_. —La mariposa revoloteó por la celda—. No sé si podré perdonarte y, sin embargo, cuentas con que te informaré de Harry. —La mariposa se desvaneció antes de que los dementores percibieran la magia.

Sirius sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba.

—Gracias. —musitó, volviéndose lentamente a las sombras, los ojos grises fueron lo último que la oscuridad cubrió.

En el silencio de la celda evocaba a Severus, no fue sino hasta el 12vo año que lo escuchó:

— _Tengo un hueco en mi alma donde solías estar tú.'***_ —Al principio sólo fue un hormigueo en la piel, los dementores lo habían atacado brutalmente, incluso en su forma de perro estaba a punto de dejar que su alma se uniera a la de James y que el hilo lo vinculara con Regulus, los acordes se hicieron más fuertes y la voz más grave—: _Tú eres la espina en mi corazón y estás matándome._ _'***_

Innato en él, respondió:

— _Desearía volver atrás y hacerlo todo diferente, ojala te hubiera tratado diferente_.'*** —Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, caminó a trompicones hasta la ventana y miró más allá, hacia la playa, donde una efigie envuelta en un túnica negra permanecía observado el horizonte—. _Porque ahora hay un hueco en mi alma donde solías estar tú.'***_

Sin importar la distancia, los ojos negros se conectaron con los grises.

— _Hay un hueco en mi corazón, en mi vida, en mi camino.'*** —_ murmuró Severus, ya no podía modificar el hilo rojo, situación que Dumbledore lamentó profundamente, pero podía verlo, sentirlo vibrar, sobre todo con Black, bajando la voz dijo—: _y está lleno de pesar, y todo lo que hice para alejarte..._

—Lo siento —musitó Sirius, pero Severus ya no estaba en la playa. Adolorido se permitió recordar ese único momento:

— _Espera… —jadeó Severus, sintiendo a la oscuridad saborear la sal de su piel. Por entre las cortinas, el haz del farol se deslizó y volvió a apagarse; dedos trémulos dejaron al descubierto las caderas afiladas, los dientes marcaron con fuerza—. ¡Estúpido Perro, te dije que esperaras! —Snape pateó con fuerza e intentó alejarse._

_Black sonrió divertido, ignorando el dolor en los costados, golpeó la espalda del Slytherin contra el librero, varios libros cayeron, provocando que Snape gruñera._

— _Di mi nombre —exigió Sirius, obligando a Severus a rodearlo con las piernas y brazos, volvió a atacar su nueva zona favorita, la clavícula del de ojos negros._

— _No —objetó Snape, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Sirius; en un hábil movimiento terminaron sobre el desvencijado sofá, Severus arriba del Gryffindor—. No. —Los ojos negros brillaron peligrosos, los labios torcidos en una astuta sonrisa._

_Sirius sonrió de lado, elevándose, lamió lentamente la mejilla de Severus._

— _Puedes tomarme —dijo, la luz iluminó la sorpresa en los ojos negros—, pero también te tomaré._

— _¿Es un desafío?_

_La sonrisa de Black dejó ver una hilera blanca de dientes, acomodando a Snape sobre sus caderas, musitó:_

— _Es un hecho. —Onduló, apremiando a Snape a cabalgarlo._

_Severus mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, suave y calculadamente inició el vaivén. Las manos deambularon por los pezones de Black, bajaron por el pecho, el ombligo hasta el cinturón_

_Sirius arqueó la espalda, Snape aprovechó para sacar los pantalones y empujar, el movimiento alertó a Sirius, sin saber cómo, se encontró tendido sobre el piso son Severus entre sus piernas._

— _Serpiente… —murmuró, rodando sobre la alfombra en un juego que ninguno quería perder. Los ojos grises se clavaron en los negros, la magia revoloteó frenética, cuando no hubo nada más que disputar, el fragor del relámpago ocultó al ganador._

La mariposa de Remus aleteó, trayéndolo al presente, como parsimonia la tomó entre sus manos y dejó que le contara que sería el profesor de Harry, esa noticia iluminó su rostro, cuando la polilla se desvaneció, dio paso a El Profeta y ahí, en primera plana, la familia Weasley sonreía con las pirámides de Egipto a sus espaldas, una sombra llamó su atención, sobre el hombro del menor de los pelirrojos una rata lo cambió todo…

— _Si todavía hay un lugar en tu vida, en tu corazón para mí, haría cualquier cosa, así que no me pidas que me vaya.'***_

Lamentablemente para Sirius, las cosas pocas veces suceden como se planean y cuando volvió hallarse frente a Severus, un año después de su gran escape y la pelea en la Casa de los Gritos, donde Snape se había enfrentado a Remus y a él por Harry.

Los ojos negros lo miraron de una manera distinta, sin atreverse a cerrar la distancia que los separaba, Severus indicó:

—Elegí.

Aunque el dolor era palpable, Black asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé…. Gracias por protegerlo...

—Siempre.

—Siempre.

No volvieron a hablar, evitándose y jugando el rol que el mundo les había impuesto.

Cuando Black murió, un año después, Severus permaneció en la torre central hasta el alba del día siguiente, observó a Harry salir de la oficina destrozada del director y atravesar los jardines en busca de consuelo; lo único que brotó de los labios de Snape fue un:

— _Ahora hay un hueco en mi alma donde solías estar tú.'***_

Siguió ahí, vigilante, esperando la oportunidad de descubrirse ante el estúpido niñato, tan amado por él como por Sirius y Lily, sigilosa travesía que terminó con el ataque de Nagini en el embarcadero. Resignado a no volverlo a ver, se sorprendió cuando dos brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron directamente; las lágrimas brotaron.

—Tómalas —instó sin apartar la mirada—, tómalas.

—Rápido un frasco o lo que sea —gritó Harry, Hermione rápidamente se acercó y le dio un pequeño frasco, que Potter llenó.

—Llé-llévalas —balbuceó Snape—, llévalas a un pensadero. —Harry asintió—. Mírame. —La voz tembló—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre…—Lo último que vio fue el destello verde siendo opacado por un resplandor plateado; sintiendo el cuerpo liviano, el silencio ciñó los sentidos, formando una apacible sonrisa que impactó en los jóvenes espectadores, su mano cayó inerte y pudo sentir el cálido abrazo de luz en el que era acogido.

La luz y la oscuridad se transformaron en polvo de estrellas en una espiral sin fin, y él volvió al inicio…

—¡Cuidado! —El grito incitó a las palomas a revolotear por los simétricos tejados.

Severus apenas tuvo tiempo de entender dónde estaba antes de ser derribado y rodar por la ribera.

«¡Basta, por favor!», deseó cerrando los ojos, pronto quedó tirado boca arriba sobre la hierba.

—¡Lo siento! —La dulce voz lo hizo llevarse la mano a la cabeza—. ¡No te vi! —Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un apasionado destello verde—. ¿Te hice daño?

Intentó responder, pero la aparición de unos ojos grises en su campo de visión se lo impidió.

—¿Estás bien? —El dueño de los orbes grises extendió la mano, ante su silencio, gris y verde se encontraron; los ojos verdes brillaron divertidos, los grises destilaron peligrosos y volvieron a él—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

—¿Eh? —farfulló impactado, se sentó, miró a un lado y luego al otro, estaba en un parque frente a la calle de La Hilandera, aunque él no recordaba el parque. La chimenea industrial seguía ahí, pero pintada de colores chillones.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —burló el de ojos grises.

El tono lo exasperó, sin poder reprimirse expresó:

—¡Quieres callarte, Perro!

—¿¡A quién llamas perro, Debilucho!?

—¡Basta! —La dulce voz teñida de fastidio los hizo mirar a la izquierda. La chispa en los ojos verdes lo atrapó—. ¡Son un par de idiotas!

—¡El idiota eres tú! —objetó el de ojos grises.

—¡No _la_ llames así! —gritó, atrayendo el verde y el gris supo que había cometido un error, se sintió cohibido.

El de ojos grises sonrió con chulería y a punto de abrir la boca fue interrumpido por un:

—¡Albus! ¡Scorpius! —Un maduro Harry Potter estaba parado en la cima de la ribera.

—¡Papi! —Los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo y se alejaron de él.

Parpadeó azorado, por inercia bajó la vista, examinando sus manos las descubrió pequeñas, la comprensión lo golpeó y soltó una jovial carcajada.

Vacilante se levantó, el destello rojo en su dedo anular llamó su atención: el hilo brillaba con intensidad y, aunque tuvo ganas de mirar hacia dónde conectaba, se abstuvo de mirar, lo rozó con las yemas de los dedos.

—Papi. —La voz de Scorpius lo hizo alzar la mirada.

—¿Sí? —respondió Harry sin prestar atención.

—Quiero volver con él —demandó señalando un punto atrás de Albus.

Potter giró la vista: un pequeño de profundos ojos negros los observaba.

—¿¡Severus!? —jadeó sorprendido.

—Aquí estoy —respondió Albus, extrañado porque su papi lo llamara por su segundo nombre.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en los verdes de Harry, un vigoroso grito hizo que el pequeño girara el rostro, una pareja corría hacia él, miró a Potter, guiñó divertido un ojo, al instante los ojos negros adquirieron un brillo de desconcierto, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, el pequeño dio media vuelta, dejándose abrazar por la pareja.

—¡Quiero ir con él! —exigió Scorpius.

Harry clavó la mirada en las pupilas grises, un conocido cariz plateado irradió con fuerza en ellos.

«¿Sirius?», Potter pestañeó incrédulo, al momento los ojos grises volvieron a ser los de siempre, negando con la cabeza, tomó de la mano a los niños y susurró:

—Su padre nos espera.

Albus dio un último vistazo atrás.

—En esta vida y en la que sigue —masculló al notar que el pequeño de ojos negros era mimado y adorado, volvió el rostro al frente cuando su otro padre llegó.

Antes de partir, Scorpius buscó con la mirada.

En brazos de su padre, el pequeño de ojos negros sonrió al niño rubio, dirigió la vista al hilo, tomó las puntas desatadas, elevó el rostro, negro y gris volvieron a encontrarse, y dejando ir el hilo rojo pronunció:

—Te elijo…

_._

_Ama el camino por el que viajas y no creas que todo se aclara cuando todo se ha acabado […] y si crees que sabes, entonces es hora de dejar que la vida te enseñe un poco más._

_The road_ , Elan

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '***Letra traducida (por mí) de Hole in my Soul, Apocalyptica.
> 
> ''De acuerdo a la película El Cuervo, la Noche del Diablo es el 30 de octubre.
> 
> '''Palabras que Lily dice antes de morir en los recuerdos de Snape, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part. 2


End file.
